


Camp Content

by Whytewolf64



Series: Campfire Stories [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Matcholee is pretty much the next 30 days, Multi, Other, The Masterminds behind Matcholee are not me but I support, enjoy and comment, inside jokes from HazelTheWriter's livestreams are here, possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whytewolf64/pseuds/Whytewolf64
Summary: Camp Content is your all-inclusive ship saga full of rare, pairs, and everything in between! This collection focuses on OT4, or Matchollee.If you want a one-way ticket to the inside jokes (like Michael Yew's Leg) check out the Ask me Anything Panels on HazelTheWriter's youtube! this content wouldn't be here without them and the chat there.Major props to the masterminds behind Matcholee ry.dayhaven, theturtleking72(there a fixed it but youre still #1), aceangelcosplay, tealthefox.cos, and Irl_Lavinia check them out on TikTok.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Malcolm Pace/Mitchell/Connor Stoll/Lee Fletcher, Matcholee, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, matchollee
Series: Campfire Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726198
Comments: 175
Kudos: 62





	1. Day 1: Eurydice

**Author's Note:**

> Today's ship is Matcholee, Nico is here to apply the cheat to break a man out of Elysium.

Connor Stoll decided to take matters into his own hands.

He was a child of Hermes stealing a ghost should be easy, even for him. Though he forgot he needed someone of musical talent to open up the door Orpheus used to walk into the underworld then he was further unprepared because where in the Hades did Elysium start? The underworld was huge, how would he even find Lee Fletcher…

Nico Di Angelo decided to take pity on him.

He first asked Will for a recording of a few songs done by the Apollo cabin and met up with the pacing son of Hermes. It was interesting to see the boy who held an overwhelming well of confidence, in this light. It was also terrifying what love can turn people into sometimes Nico realized. He wondered if he or Will's ever looked the way Connor does now, in a nervous breaking point. 

Nico stepped past the boy and allowed the music to play loud next to the sealed doors. Slowly, they opened to the familiar dark staircase and Nico turned to Connor, "Well Orpheus? We need to collect your Eurydice. I'll take to you Elysium and let you look. I'll speak to my dad, I'm sure Lee can come back if not well, you know how the story of Orpheus went. Don't make the same mistakes." He said before leading Connor down the stairs and to Elysium.

Lee Fletcher couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He probably would've had a heart attack if he wasn't already dead. There was no way Connor Stoll was dead. He always thought if anyone would cheat Thanatos, It would've been the Stoll brothers. And even then, those two would've died together in some brotherly sacrifice. He was Connor walk around and- was he trying to pickpocket the ghosts? Of course, he was. Lee walked over to him and crossed his arms standing behind the man who was trying to hide behind a shimmering bush.

"Babe."

Connor lept into the air like a cat then turned around quickly like he was going to explain himself before just stopping all movement. Lee was worried for about a second before Connor fell through him and onto the ground. "Well, at least you're not dead too," Lee said sighing in relief.

Connor stood back up looking at Lee. "I've come for the ultimate heist, I'm stealing a VIG, Very important ghost. That's you, we're going home."

Home. To the Apollo cabin. To Malcolm. To Mitchell. To Connor. But… "What about Michael?"

"He lives on in the leg Neeks keeps in his cabin. Speaking of Neeks, he should be here soon with news." Connor replied

Nico returned to tell Connor he'd have to take Lee up through the doors like Orpheus was to take Eurydice. The same rules had applied, Connor couldn’t look back to make sure Lee was following. The closer to the door the more Lee would become silenced. They had to rely on trust, on their love, to get through that door together. Nico would be waiting for them on the other side as he stayed with them until Connor knew where he was going and shadowed traveled to the surface.

Connor started to walk, at first, he could hear Lee’s footsteps following him. Then he hit the halfway mark because the footprints faded out. He wanted to look back, but he also knew Nico was on his side and wouldn’t let Hades play any tricks like taking Lee back. He did slow down to see if he could hear or feel anything, but he was met with cold silence. The underworld really sucked, how did Percy do it when he was twelve? So he just kept going, he refused to take any other choice. Eventually, the door was in sight but he didn’t speed up. He didn’t want to accidentally leave Lee behind in his rush to leave. 

As Connor walked through the door two things happened. He accidentally looked directly into the sun, ow that hurt. Also, a warm body collided with his back and almost took him out. Keyword almost, because the moment he realized who it was he spun around and gathered the arrow boy in his arms. Hugging him like he wanted to since Nico dropped him off in Elysium. Lee returned the hug with his own shy grin on his face. 

“Let’s go home.”

The home where they have two more waiting for them. He couldn't wait to see Malcolm and His awkward smile or Mitchell and his...well he's Aphrodite's kid what do you expect, his siblings who will be excited he’s back- Will’s head to dunk in a toilet. Lovingly of course.

Home.


	2. Day 2- Ship War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only ships that are superior in the eyes of chaos are here- War Ships. 
> 
> or
> 
> I wanted to change day 2's word prompt but my friend told me to write about an over the water capture the flag. This is what happened in return. Percy was banned from playing, that we agreed on. enjoy.
> 
> this one's shorter than the first, because while writing all of the plot holes became clear but I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *Shamelessly writes Matcholee content and promotes self in the chat.*
> 
> Everyone: *Actually reads and enjoys it*
> 
> Me: *Shocked Pikachu face*
> 
> But seriously I'm glad people actually liked the first part, let's hope I won't let you down! (also sorry if things don't get too romantic, romance is uncharted territory for me. wholesome content and bad puns come easier to me) thanks for the comments and Kudos :)

A special Capture the flag was planned in celebration of not getting murdered by queen dirt face herself. They would take two warships out into the middle of the lake and one team would have to take the other ship’s flag flying on deck proudly. Percy wasn't allowed to play as he'd most likely cheat. In reality, it was all of the campers that never got to leave camp. Lee and Malcolm somehow became in charge of one whole ship themselves. This led most of the Apollo cabin, excluding Will because he couldn’t leave his boyfriend alone in the infirmary while he recovered or anything and the Athena cabin to join their ships.

The other shipped was womaned by Clarisse. Ares cabin claimed the “more badass” looking one, though everyone else could agree she only chose the one she did because someone wrote ‘Cancel Percy’ on the side of it. No one knows who did it, but Percy is now pouting on the lakeshore with the kids who weren’t playing in the game. From the decks of the ships, you could still see Mitchell poking him with a stick. Hermes teamed up with Ares so that the spread of chaotic energy could be even. 

The hard part was keeping everyone sticking to the rules. The ships weren’t big, they looked like large passenger ships that would go from one end of a lake to another. So they had space for people with their mismatched weapons. The self-appointed leaders made plans. In 30 minutes it would be a battle, they would begin trying to fight their way onto the ship and steal the other flag. The game was built for speed, not for longevity. Chiron expected this to be over in 5 minutes. Even less so now that the Apollo cabin had decided to join, but he wasn’t one to choose favorites

He was the one that got to blow the whistle though and watch as a few kids from Clarisse’s boat tried to be like pirates and swing over to the other boat only to be shot down into the water by archers those who managed to board the opposing ships were now fighting each other off in all-out sword fights or fistfights. Looking closely Malcolm managed to get Connor good in the stomach before grabbing the flag while others were distracted.

“All’s fair in love and war,” Malcolm said grinning before going to jump back to his ship to win. Connor grabbed his ankle before he made the jump and snatched the flag before letting Malcolm fall into the lake.

“You’re right it is,” Connor said holding the flag out in a taunt. Malcolm was swearing in greek swimming to shore when an arrow shot through the flag and pulled it out of Connor’s hands dragging it to the other ship like a hook on a fishing line. Cheers erupted from the boat as Lee Fletcher raised the flag above his head with a smirk.

The boats were brought back after they fished out overboard campers no one was seriously hurt so just Ambrosia cubes were passed around the people who played, in the end, nobody’s ship was superior they just had different skill on each side.


	3. Day 3- Glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the Sun Sibling cabin does at 3 in the morning   
> or  
> What's this? Solangelo content? with Matcholee?
> 
> (alternate title: Lee Fletcher uses his glowstick brother to kidnap several significant others.)
> 
> Also, What does Apollo cabin use for music if they aren't allowed tech? a really old CD player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I accidentally line this up with the Apollo Cabin Stream on Hazelthewriter's youtube? Yes.
> 
> enjoy the sun siblings singing, I listened to every song mentioned at least once writing this. Also, "Every time We Touch" at least 5 times.
> 
> So, Delphi play Every Time We Touch
> 
> As usual thanks for giving me attention, my friend says I'm famous now. this means I peaked this Quarantine. Enjoy!

Being up at 3 am was normal for every person in the Apollo Cabin. They were quietly chatting to each other knowing full well none of them will be going back to sleep. Someone eventually pulled out a few CD's they may or may not have gotten the Stoll's to steal and started to sing some of the songs. A lot of them are musicals, so it got pretty loud. Will was humming along to "Michael in The Bathroom" when Lee came over. 

"Want to bust out our boyfriends?" Lee asked "I have an idea for a sing-along, but I need them and Nico too." 

"Only if you tell me the song," Will said seriously. "Because last time we tried to serenade them Nico did not like that we chose "Gay or European.'"

"Fine. 'Everytime We Touch.'" Lee said, crossing his arms. "And that was your idea Solace."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Will said before getting up. "I'm in."

That’s how they wound up using Will’s glowing ability to see their way to each cabin. Getting Connor was easy, do Hermes kids even sleep? They had a decent time grabbing Malcolm too. Annabeth seemed to be having a sleepover somewhere else so she couldn’t rat them out. Getting Mitchell was difficult. The boy needed his beauty sleep, though if you asked anyone Mitchell’s boyfriends they’d say he’s already amazing. It took some convincing and lots of silence to make sure they didn’t wake any other members of the cabin up, but they acquired a Mitchell. Will didn’t even try to wake Nico, he pulled out a key and opened Cabin 13, retrieving the sleeping Hades boy and walked back out. The others stared at him in shock.

“Where did you get that?” Lee asked. “Aren’t you supposed to be the good one?”

“Uh no? And it’s a medical secret.” Will said leading the way back to the Apollo cabin like a night light.

“I bet Leo made it for him,” Connor said, “Wonder what he bribed Leo with.”

“Hey, Connor?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.” 

They walked back into the cabin and there was now a circle of siblings around the CD player. Lee and Will sat with them so the others followed, Mitchell more or less falling back to sleep on his boyfriends, While Nico was just waking up. Lee grabbed a CD and put it in skipping to a song. His siblings grinning as the beat slowly started. 

Malcolm caught on quickly, “Oh gods no, you woke me up for this?”

“I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you, it's hard to survive”

Someone started to sing, the others slowly realizing what was happening. Mitchell sat up looking at Lee with a tired smirk.

“Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I can fly.”

Mitchell sang and the others cheered him on as the song continued and the other Apollo kids belted the lyrics

“Can't you feel my heartbeat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heartbeat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.”

The lyrics were belted out by everyone, but the couples gave each other looks like they were singing to each other. They all sang together but soon the end grew near and everyone trailed off one by one.

“Can't you feel my heartbeat slow  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.”

They wouldn’t have noticed it at first but once they all trailed off Nico Di Angelo finished the song off looking at Will. before he realized they had all stopped singing and he turned bright red and hid his face. If the Apollo kids were chased by skeletons that day, no one paid attention to them.


	4. Day 4- Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranking the OT4
> 
> or
> 
> Let me temporarily raise Michael from the dead for a prank because I don't know what else to do and I can't stop thinking of Michael screaming at ladders because he doesn't want help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad this is really making people happy. YOU GUYS KEEP PRAISING ME. (and I'm gonna get emotional I swear I'm not that cool) I could probably use all 5000 characters (Why AO3?) talking about how we're all Icons. am I making friends? 
> 
> (When my Percy Wig comes in finally, I'll also vibe to Everytime We Touch or something. I feel like I have to now)
> 
> Also, I have been informed Mitchell doesn't know how to ride a bike. I'm sure what to do with this information yet but I will work with it. it's easy, like riding a bike. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy *Tips cowboy hat*

One Mcdonald’s Happy Meal later, Michael Yew was sitting on the floor of the Hades cabin. He had discussed this earlier in the week with Nico. he would be brought up from the underworld for the day to prank his siblings. The plan was simple, fill the Apollo cabin with ladders. How he was going to get said ladders? They hadn’t thought that far ahead. Which is why Will was sitting across from him.

“So where is the stash of ladders you have, shoelace?” Michael asked

“It’s not mine, but I know the camp has some in storage because people get stuck all the time in trees, and gods know why,” Will said looking at him. “Yeehaw”

“Do not start with me I-” Michael started already standing up in his rant but Nico cut him off.  
“Let’s go over the plan,” Nico said and Will nodded.

“We will get the ladders, we have to wait for Lee and the others to leave before we block the door with them. We should do it to other cabins, to make the day more interesting.” Will said grinning. “Specifically, ours, Aphrodite, Athena’s, and Hermes’ cabins.”

“Okay, one question though. Why?” Michael asked

“Why not,” Will said shrugging.

They realized it probably wouldn’t be very good to block anyone inside the cabins so it was decided they would just lay the ladders on certain people’s beds. Lee was getting two ladders. Michael was set on doing that. So they let him, whatever happened in Elysium can stay there. The victims of the small prank were Malcolm, Mitchell, Lee, and Connor.

And that poor kid stuck on top of the rock wall who can’t climb down.

Anyway, they planted the ladders and went back to Nico’s cabin. For once, Will and Michael were getting along. Nico was impressed because he's only ever seen them argue with each other even when they are in separate areas. Who knew putting ladders in people's beds could bring you together.

Lee came back with Connor following him. They walked into the cabin and Lee instantly saw something in his bed. "Are…are those ladders?"

Connor nodded. "I think so and for once it wasn't me." He said. "Though two ladders in your bed sounds a little like a call-out."

"Michael," Lee said suddenly. "That gremlin is here."

"Did-Did you just call Michael a gremlin?" Connor asked following Lee out of the cabin as he went to go find Michael.

"Yes, and when I find him, ghost or not. He's going on the fridge and staying there until he goes back to Elysium." Lee said noticing some Hermes kids dragging a ladder out of the Aphrodite cabin. "Did he go after Mitchell too?"

"You know we haven't seen Will and he is dating the only boy who can bring back the dead," Connor said looking towards the Hades cabin. Lee nodded and started his way over there. 

"I bet he's hiding in there, I'm surprised Michael hasn't gotten killed again. If he's still there too." Lee said knocking on the door.

Will answered it and took a look at them before grinning and looking behind him. "Yeehaw they found out!"

"Stop calling me that! Will started it." Michael said.

"Actually it was your idea weeks ago," Nico said from the floor.

Lee shook his head. "You're all getting fridge time. Michael is just stuck up there until he has to go back to Elysium."

"No."

Lee looked at him. "You're going on the fridge."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine, but only because I like it up there."

Will made a comment of he only likes it because it made him feel tall but it was ignored for Chiron yelling "where are the ladders?"


	5. Day 5- Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time the entire Athena cabin was beaten by a tiny, creature with 8 legs.
> 
> or
> 
> Percy's still canceled so we have an unexpected hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only Icons here.
> 
> (I'm running out of things to say here)

Athena kids are probably some of, if not the most mentally powerful kids in the entire camp. If you look at the two strongest of the cabin, Malcolm and Annabeth you’d think they had absolutely no fears. One went through Tartarus after all, but the sheer amount of fear that went through the cabin in the late evening seemed like a hole opened up to Tartarus inside. When in reality it was a tiny, black ball of fuzz with eight legs. The little monster was casually crawling on the wall while the Athena kids booked it out of the cabin.

“Will mom let us burn the whole cabin down?” Someone asked but Annabeth shook her head.

“She’d let us but Chiron would be really mad, we can’t we need another plan,” Annabeth said. “And Percy isn’t here to destroy it,” she said. “We’ll have to find someone else.”

“We can just get Lee or someone,” Malcolm said

“Aren’t they busy with something today?” Annabeth asked staring at the door to the cabin.

“Well...Mitchell isn’t busy,” Malcolm said. “He could help,” he added. Mitchell wasn’t even that far.

Annabeth looked doubtful about a kid of Aphrodite wanting to be near a spider more than an Athena kid but before she could say anything, Malcolm was already walking away from her to retrieve Mitchell. He went to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked. He waited for someone to answer patiently, and when Drew answered the door he only sighed a little before asking for if he could have Mitchell for a few minutes.

“Why do you want him?” Drew asked, “I’m clearly the better child.”

“Yeah well I’m dating him and you’re pining for the flower girl in the Demeter cabin,” Malcolm said. Drew rolled her eyes.

“We’re just. Friends.” Drew said before getting Mitchell and leaving. Mitchell looked confused before looking at Malcolm.

“So, what’s up?” Mitchell asked.

“How do you feel about spiders?” Malcolm asked. “Because there is a huge one that I need taken care of.”  
Mitchell shrugged and followed him. “It’s a spider how bad can it be? You’re talking to me like I’m a hitman here.”

Malcolm looked at him. “Spiders are the greatest enemy of the Athena cabin and one has taken over it. If you can’t do it we will have to find someone else.”

Mitchell looked amused and followed him to the Athen cabin. All of Malcolm’s siblings were sitting around avoiding even being near the cabin. He waved to Annabeth before walking into the cabin and found a piece of paper and a cup. He looked for the spider before finding the tiny thing and laughing to himself. It was so small, but he safely trapped it in the cup and walked back out. The kids all stepped away from him when they noticed the thing was still alive but he walked a good distance before setting it free. “There, you won’t be attacked by a spider anymore today,” Mitchell said looking back at them, they all untensed and a loud sigh of relief happened.

Then Malcolm looked at Mitchell, “We will never speak of this.”

“Uh-huh,” Mitchell said, wait until Lee and Connor find out, “whatever you say, Malcolm.”


	6. Day 6- Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the last 5 days were a dream?
> 
> or
> 
> What if I actually followed the angsty TikTok's and made this s a d?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Angst needs to happen. I hurt myself writing this, but it was worth it. though, I don't know how well I did lol...
> 
> !!Warning: Character Death and Blood for this one!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> p.s: still only icons here (When was anyone going to tell me that the tag on TikTok is Matchollee and not Matcholee)

Demigods get a lot of dreams. Some are prophecies and the gods messing with the dream world. Commonly, they are memories the good or bad. This creates dreams and nightmares. It was a night that happened to make everyone’s dreams more intense. Nightmares were harsher if you ended up getting one during the night. For Lee and Mitchell, it brought back memories they wanted to forget. For Malcolm and Connor, it made them lose someone once again.

Malcolm’s dream started out normal, but the scene shifted to the day they burned Lee’s burial shroud. He was standing with the people of his cabin instead of his boyfriends. Mitchell was in the back of the crowd but Malcolm could see that he was in complete shock still, holding something black in his hand tightly. Connor was staring at the ground not looking at anyone. Michael was the one who had to light the fire for the funeral. The silence was thick, the camp still felt the damage that happened in the fight. Dream Malcolm could feel the hurt he felt that day too crawling back. It had more or less healed over once they moved on and was practically gone when Lee came back. But he was gone once again right in front of his eyes and the way this memory played out, he didn’t go to comfort his other two boyfriends, instead, he split off and went to his cabin to hide in the books. He didn’t see Mitchell or Connor for another week at most, the wounds of losing Lee still too fresh to see them.

Connor’s dream was pretty similar. Once he broke off to his cabin with Travis he tried to revert back to the Mischief he’d cause with his brother but he kept fumbling. Pranks weren’t completed as they should be, he couldn’t compete in pickpocketing with Travis like he usually could. Things seemed to be too slow for him. It wasn’t until Travis made him stay in the cabin for a little while that he realized how much losing Lee affected him. Ever since he lost Lee it felt like he lost all of them. He hadn’t seen Malcolm outside of his cabin in days. Mitchell more or less avoided them using his siblings as walls or go off in the opposite direction if Connor was going towards him. This wasn’t a good memory for him. Though the only good thing in this memory is that he decided he would find a way to bring Lee back, after getting his boyfriends back.

Mitchell had an argument with Lee the day he died. Even the dream couldn’t come up with the reasoning they fought. However, it could replay them yelling at each other as the battle raged around them. Rocks were falling around them but at the time neither cared. Lee would pause in the arguing to take out a monster. Then a giant came towards him and Lee shoved Mitchell to get back to the other campers that weren’t fighting.

“Get out of here Mitchell! We can deal with this when I get back. But you don’t fight, so you need to go, now.” Lee yelled but Mitchell glared going to grab his arm.

“You can’t take that thing on by yourself, Lee!” Mitchell said crossing his arms as Lee pulled away from him.

“Watch me,” Lee said before marching into battle. Mitchell could see Lee fighting. It looked like he was winning… until he was hit with a large rock and was thrown. Mitchell was only frozen in shock for a minute before running to where Lee had landed temporarily forgetting about the battle around him. He needed to get to Lee.

When he finally made it over to Lee his eyes went wide. It was bad, red was quickly surrounding him. “Lee…” Mitchell said quietly staring at him. Lee looked at him wincing.

“It’s just a scratch. You need to get back Mitchell…” Lee said weakly. “Tell everyone I love them okay?”

“No. you can do that yourself,” Mitchell said dropping to his knees. “Don’t you Apollo kids carry first aid everywhere?” he said placing his hands in the wrong spot, blood getting all over his hands.

Lee laughed but that quickly ended in coughing. “I guess I forgot it this time,” he said, “Just don’t feel bad about any of this, Okay?” Mitchell looked at him the fight was dying down, but there were so many injured people no one would make it to Lee in the time he had left probably. Mitchell rubbed his eyes with his arms.

“...Okay.” Mitchell said. Lee smiled and laid on the ground his eyes slowly closing. He was gone. Mitchell stood up and went to find someone to get Lee, maybe he was wrong and just passed out, but that felt like a goodbye. Mitchell never told them about Lee’s final words. He ended up avoiding everyone completely. He felt that maybe if he hadn’t argued with Lee, he’d still be around for everyone. It wasn’t really until Malcolm came out of his cabin that they began to spend time with each other again. Though, it always felt like they were missing a piece of their heart.

Lee went through everything again. He felt his death, watched as the camp and his boyfriends mourned him before he was taken straight to the gats of the underworld and let into Elysium, he was a hero according to his life anyway. Elysium was cold. Sure, he saw one by one more people from the camp join Elysium and met Nico officially. But he missed them. He hoped that they wouldn’t die for a long time but he wished he could see them. It felt so long before Connor stumbled into Elysium and tried to rob a ghost.

The thing about Nightmares is that you wake up from them. In the end, it’s all in the past.


	7. Day 6 and a few hours later- More Nightmares (This Angst was sent in!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh? a second post? with more angst in it?
> 
> or
> 
> she even made Everytime We Touch sad... 
> 
> (Alternative title: "From Dusk Till Dawn." )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, My friend Ainslie wanted to write an angst piece for Matchollee but she didn't want to post it by itself (or get the recognition she deserves tbh) so with consent I'm posting it for her! she's the one the usually gives me ideas for parts of the stories so its only fair to make this chapter her appreciation chapter.
> 
> please give her the love and kudos she deserves.
> 
> !!Character death and blood!!

Life was hard as a Demigod, but you didn’t need anyone to tell you this already. It was already summarized by Percy. And, to be fair, he summed it up almost perfectly. Make your way to camp half-blood, fight monsters, and eventually die a heroic death...He just forgot one tiny detail.

Nightmares and what Mitchell called “Nasty Facetimes from the past” were a regular occurrence, and one of the major flaws in being a Demigod. Generally, it would be about who took the last of the hydrating shampoo and face masks. But something about this night felt different. 

As he sat by the campfire, he listened as the other campers sang their hearts out to whatever they had this time. Tonight was “Everytime We Touch.” Which he hadn’t listened to since-

“Hey, can we crash your party?” A blonde questioned. Asking as if to make sure he wasn’t interrupting something. His companion, a scraggly brown-haired kid with an impish grin plopped next to Mitchell, He looked at the two, both of them having a concerned affection look in their eyes and nodded for the blonde to sit. 

“Thanks, Malcolm and Connor.”

More Silence, at least it was comfortable. The song droned on in his head. As if his Mom was going “Hey! Remember an event that happened that you could’ve stopped? Me too. Let’s think about it.”

Mitchell moved his hair back and glanced at Malcolm. Who was staring at him as if he was a battle plan. He hated it when Malcolm got that look. It was cute! Don’t get it wrong, but it also meant a difficult conversation was coming.

“Dove- Mitchell.”  
oh great, the full name. He looked up at Malcolm and Connor. Connors's usual smile was not morphed into a look of puzzlement and confusion. Malcolm sighed and continued.

“You still haven’t talked about- you know. It has been hard for all three of us. What helped Connor and I is we talked about it and-”

“I’m not going to talk about it,” Mitchell replied. “I can’t. It still hurts every time I look at that Cabin, I look at his siblings, I look at you guys. It hurts.”

“I know… Connor and I know better than anybody how you are feeling he- he was apart of us.”

“But you don’t get it. You weren’t there! You didn’t see-” 

“You’re right” Connor spoke up. “We didn’t. But we want to be there for you. Hold your hand and comfort you like Lee-”

“Don’t. Just- Don’t say his name.” Mitchell stood up, looking down at the ground now and no longer the others. “I’m not like you guys. I can’t just forget.”

“We haven’t forgotten. We’re trying to heal.” Malcolm responded, his voice sounded hurt. “We are TRYING to be here for you! To help! You can’t just keep pushing us away like we’re ghosts.”

Mitchell gave no response. However, kept looking at the floor. The Song was now long over, and calming music had taken its place as other campers either walked back to their cabin or huddled with this group and conversed. After what felt like an eternity. He replied “I’m going to bed. I’ll see you guys in the morning.” and left the two other boys. Not even looking back at their reactions. 

Mitchell moved like the wind to get to this Cabin, which as usual was the first one with the lights out. ‘Aphrodite kids needed their beauty sleep’ his mother chided him. He hurried in, as if to not make much noise and shimmied into his covers. As soon as he hit the pillow, he fell asleep, much to the retaliation of his brain. Once his eyes closed. He was taken back to that day.

“I’m just afraid Plan A won’t work!” Malcolm sighed.

“So then you go with Plan B,” Connor responded.

“But what if Plan B doesn’t work?”  
“Plan C?” Mitchell then added, leaning on one the poles holding the Athena tent up, feeling the warm sun on his back. If it were any other day he would convince his boyfriends to have a picnic with him. But this was not any other day.  
“But if Plan A-C doesn’t work! We only have D-Z left!”

“Then we go with plan 1” Lee, replied. Mitchell turned to him and smirking at him.

“THERE IS NO PLAN 1! THAT'S PLAN A!” Malcolm slammed his hand on the table. Connor laughed, high fived Lee, and then promptly took Lees Dagger from his pocket to pick at his teeth. 

“Relax you nervous bird! You’ll be fine!” Connor finished picking his teeth, and then put the dagger into his holster. “Now, I have to go help Travis set up more traps. Good luck! Remember! No Dying.” Connor left the tent before Malcolm could respond with a smart remark. 

Lee took this as a hint to also get out of the tent. “Mitchell and I will leave you to think. Don't overthink blondie.” Lee took Mitchell's hand and started to lead him out, only seeing the faint waving of Malcolm's hand.

As both Lee and Mitchell walk to finish up preparing for battle, a nagging feeling wrung over Mitchell's head like a bunch of bird poop. “Lee, do you think we’ll win?”

Lee pondered the thought, sharpening the point of his arrows. “ I mean, I WANT to believe we can. So if I believe we can, we will.” Lee turned to look at Mitchell's concerned face. He placed his arrow in the holster and held the shoulders of Mitchell. “We got his. And even if we get separated. ‘Baby” I’m right here” he joked. Then quickly kissed Mitchell on the check. 

Mitchell almost forgot how they would tease couples who called their significant other baby. With 3 boyfriends, it seemed almost ridiculous to call just SOMEONE baby. Both Mitchell and Lee would always teasingly called each other baby, as an inside joke. 

As soon as they stepped outside from the armory. The Battlehorn blew and both rushed into the fight. 

Malcolm yelling through the now chaos that erupted from the earth. Ares and Athena working together to try and handle the craziness, however, they were quickly getting outnumbered. 

“I’m going in,” Lee announced, Mitchell turning his head to face him. “You coming?”

Mitchell drew his sword and nodded. “Always.” 

People have always said the heat of the battle is where you get the worst hair days. However, those people were his mother. 

The carnage was unmistakable. More Monsters laid on the ground than campers, sure. But still, it bothered him how many of his fellow family members, even if not related by a godly parent, were down. 

Lee and Mitchell were back to back. Lee shot arrow after arrow while Mitchell protected his back, hacking and slashing everything that dared come close to his boyfriend. Taking a glance, Mitchell saw Connor quickly setting traps and luring monsters to their untimely demise with greek fire. And saw Malcolm now getting some monsters slain by his sword. Even then, more monsters came sprouting like a geyser. They were starting to get dangerously overwhelmed.

“Lee!” Mitchell yelled throughout the chaos. “We need to move back! Now!” 

“No! We have to hold them off so the campers can recuperate!” Lee responded, his quiver now getting dangerously low. 

An Empusai sneered in their direction. And took out her spear and slithered towards Mitchell.  
“Lee we need to Fall back. NOW!”  
“Mitchell I am not! You can fall back if you want, but I’m staying put.”

The empusai had closed distance without Mitchell realizing and attempted to stab Mitchell, who had thankfully moved a few feet away from Lee. he parried the spear and quickly decapitated the Empusai. 

“LEE!” Mitchell yelled out loud enough. Lee turned around and looked into the eyes of Mitchell.

As he turned his view towards Mitchell. Time seemed to slow down around them. But even time cannot stop the monsters. A giant lumbered behind Lee. Mitchell opened up his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Instead, he gawked at the Giant who lifted his club and sent a spine shuttering CRACK to Lee’s head. Flinging him to a rock formation and slamming into that. 

Mitchell’s heart rate rose, and the world formed back into its normal time. The Giant, with no signs of slowing down, came for Mitchell next. He dodges underneath the Giant and jabbed him in the back of the knee. The Giant roared in pain and collapses onto many monsters around him. Mitchell sprinted over to where Lee was laying, seeing bloodstream like a river out.

“No no no no you can’t die! You Can’t!” Mitchell dropped his weapon and crouched to meet Lee's eyes, they were glazed over, but he still recognized who Mitchell was. 

“There is no use. My head- Mitchell.”

Mitchell started to fumble around with shaky hands to take of Lee's armor. 

“Wheres your med kit? Where your MED KIT?!” Mitchell was getting more and more frantic with each passing second. Lee calmly placed his hand on top of Mitchells. “You’ll tell the others- I- I love them right?” Lee’s breath was getting more and more labored. 

“No. You can tell them yourself Lee, you will live!” 

Lee attempted a laugh, that sounded more like a Wheeze. “Dove, please.” he laid his head back and looked at the sky. “I can see my Dad. and my Mom... I’m comin-” He took one last rattled breath, and when his chest went down. It never came back up.

Mitchell fought back the steaming tears that were messing up his eyesight. “Lee? LEE! No! Don’t leave me! Baby, I’m right here!! Please!!!” he started to shake Lee, only to get a limp body. He looked into his eyes, to find no soul. Lee was gone. 

Mitchell shot up from his bed in a cold sweat, tears in his eyes. He never did tell Malcolm and Connor Lee’s last words.  
He stood up from his bed and wrapped himself in a blanket. And made his way outside. He snuck around the Harpies and made his way towards the Pier. Once he got there. He saw Malcolm and Connor talking in hushed tones. He walked over to them and they turned toward him, wrapped like a burrito. 

“I- I’m ready to talk about it... But not tonight. Tonight I just want to sit.”

Malcolm and Connor both smiled a bit and opened their arms for Mitchell, who fit perfectly like a puzzle. He wrapped both of them in his blanket and both Malcolm and Connor held his hand. Malcolm looked up at the stars and squeezed Mitchell's hand affirmingly.

“Baby we’re right here.”


	8. Day 7- Pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a battle of who can be more cheesy, Matchollee or Solangelo
> 
> or
> 
> I just wanted someone to use one specific line on Mitchell and this happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story I use one of these on my friend and she had to leave the building for a second. I am not sorry.
> 
> This is also to make up for the amount of hurt yesterday (But I will make more if angst is wanted), I did rip one or two of these lines from the six-hour live stream...
> 
> This piece literally lost all structure as I added pick-up lines, past me did not think this through.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.s, to everyone in school and taking finals. you got this!

It started as a rumor around the camp. That Malcolm, Mitchell, Lee, and Connor were in some kind of standoff with Nico and Will. The cause of this standoff? Flirting. The problem was nobody knew who started the rumor or why it only held those two relationships. Percy took a personal offense to that. He was ranting at breakfast about not being the talk around camp for once.  
“Shouldn’t you be relieved?” Will asked him, “I mean you’ve been the center of attention since you were 12. It’s us minor characters' turn.”

“Well yeah, but for me and Annabeth-”

“Are for once not being talked about how disgustingly cute you two are,” Malcolm said, rolling his eyes. “Please for the love of gods, stop freaking out more than the people who apparently have beef.”

“Well, I’ll just leave to be with the only Athena that likes me then. Goodbye.” Percy grumbled actually pouting as he walked away from the group.

“Anyway want to entertain the camp today?” Will said watching Percy leaving, “Was going to say he could join but he ran off so his loss.”

“Yeah sure, sounds interesting,” Lee spoke up looking at his boyfriends for their thoughts making sure they actually agreed. When they did Will nodded with a smirk.

“Alright, see you guys at dinner,” Will said and walked off to the infirmary with Nico.

There were only a few seconds of silence between the four before Lee looked at an unsuspecting Mitchell. “Hey, Mitchell. You got a name or can I call you mine?”

Mitchell looked at him confused while the other two started to laugh. “Uh I do, it’s Mitchell.” 

Malcolm tried to gain his composer. “The fact that he said his name.”

“I had to get his attention somehow!”

“You-You could’ve just touched his shoulder or something!” Connor laughed.

“Hey, go to hell.”

“Been there done that, brought back a pretty hot ghost,” Connor said.

“Connor!” Lee rolled his eyes face slightly red.

Will, on the other hand, was quickly distracted by patients in the infirmary as Nico Leaned against the wall to watch him run around occasionally passing him things. He thought it would be a good opportunity to give Will a pick-up line so he cleared his throat.

“Hey Will, are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see.” He has said, it made the injured campers aww, but Will furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m from Texas.” 

“No- Will I was trying to flirt.” Nico sighed, “Nevermind you’re doing great, keep up the good work.” 

Will smiled and went back to work. Would anyone succeed in flirting today? It was simple pick-up lines throughout most of the day each getting objectively cheesier by the hour but it didn’t stop anyone. 

What did finally stop the little competition, was Malcolm and Mitchell. They were waiting for Will and Nico to walk to the campfire together. Malcolm wasn’t paying attention when Mitchell walked past he spun around and placed his elbow on the wall behind Malcolm resting his head on his hand as he grinned.

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?” 

Malcolm looked at him in surprise. “No, I don’t believe you have to.”

“That was smooth,” Connor said with Lee nodding, “But I believe it is time for the one we came up with earlier Lee and Malcolm.”

Malcolm nodded and grabbed Mitchell’s hand how looked very confused at the sudden turn of events. “Hey, Mitchell. We noticed you don’t use your last name would like to use one of ours?”  
Mitchell turned red at that, trying to hide.

“I think you guys won,” Will said from behind them. “Because that was amazing, horrifyingly so.”

That was not a marriage proposal, but it didn’t stop the camp from talking about it for days.


	9. Day 8- Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the camp just really likes to vibe at night
> 
> or
> 
> I didn't have anything planned for pjo prom so we get this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one is now edited so there isn't some weird ship between Ophelia and Eurydice but I did the edits on my phone so I might've still missed some.
> 
> I got really excited about describing everything tbh...
> 
> Also hey! its the end of the week, that means this collection is a week old and no one's gotten bored of it yet!
> 
> (it's not much but check that Lauryssa I added in (for abbyberge and Regal_reyna on tiktok, since all the couples are vibing and this collection is about absolute chaos, they most likely won't be in anymore because I know even less about them.)
> 
> Can you tell I write these notes at midnight? (and don't read them when I go to post?)
> 
> Delphi, Play Something Just Like This 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: sending good vibes for those still in school

Sometimes Chiron let the campers stay out around the campfire later than usual. He thought they all could use a break every once in a while. So the campfire was blazing high with the campers’ moods as everyone sort of splitting off into their own group of friends listening to the Apollo kids play various songs. Sometimes the Apollo kids would convince other kids to sing the songs they were playing. The younger campers were running around safely out of the danger of tripping and falling on someone or the fire itself. The couples of the camp had spread out to keep their quiet conversations private while also enjoying the presence of their friends and the fire. It was a clear night and they could see the stars spread out in the sky.

Malcolm, Mitchell, and Connor were sitting close to the Apollo kids so they could still include Lee in their conversations while they listened to the music they were sitting on a blanket that Mitchell was pretty sure Connor stole from someone. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands and talking quietly on a log set up further away. Percy must’ve said something that provoked Annabeth into a rant, but he still had adoration across his face as she ranted at him. Nico and Will were in the group of Apollo kids someone managed to get Nico to sing a song. Mitchell saw Nyssa and Laurel leave together a while ago. They believed no one knew of them dating but it was pretty clear to the Aphrodite cabin. Though he didn’t say anything about it that was their thing. His thing involved three chaotic boys. Various other couples were singing along and some even began to dance. Whoever’s turn was next usually alternated between a really hyper song to a slower one. 

Soon more people joined in the dancing and it became a late-night dance in a way. They needed to wrap it up soon, but right now everyone was content. Eventually, it was Lee’s turn with the guitar and he strummed for a few seconds before starting to play a song.

“I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
Achilles and his gold  
Hercules and his gifts  
Spiderman's control  
And Batman with his fists  
And clearly I don't see myself upon that list.”

He started to sing only pausing slightly when he could feel the presence of his boyfriends get closer than what they had been before. He kept playing as more people joined him in singing.

“But she said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?”

He heard three other quieter voices behind him join as he sang.

“I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can kiss.”

The song and people singing made the fire rise higher and shift in colors of affection. Connor grabbed Mitchell and dragged him around to dance in front of Lee. While Malcolm came to sit next to Lee calmly resting a hand on his leg while watching the other two. They sang the chorus loud before the next part came.

“I've been reading books of old  
The legends and the myths  
The testaments they told  
The moon and its eclipse  
And Superman unrolls  
A suit before he lifts  
But I'm not the kind of person that it fits.”

Lee had sung but was surprised when Malcolm’s voice was one of the louder ones that sang.

“She said, where'd you wanna go?  
How much you wanna risk?  
I'm not looking for somebody  
With some superhuman gifts  
Some superhero  
Some fairytale bliss  
Just something I can turn to  
Somebody I can miss.”

The song was wrapped up by everyone dancing and singing together. The fire died back to a normal height and Mitchell Connor came back to sit in front of the other two, the light from the fire, and Will, were the only thing illuminating them. Lee passed the guitar off to someone else to pay complete attention to his boyfriends

“Oh, I want something just like this.”


	10. Day 9- The Language of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that Mitchell can only speak in French
> 
> or
> 
> whats a good Percy Jackson crack fic without a curse or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It deleted all of my notes, thanks archive and please excuse any and all spelling mistakes I wrote at 1 am and regret nothing)
> 
> Anyway, it is canon Aphrodite kids speak French, but hear me out, what if Hermes cursed Mitchell for 24 hours for an argument he had with Connor.
> 
> I used a translator that was not google to translate things into french but I take Spanish in college so I don't know if its wrong or not. anyway, have fun reading those out loud Neeks...don't worry I added the English next to them.
> 
> also...if Hermes is the god of languages too, couldn't Connor understand most languages...
> 
> P.S: I love you all <3 (Guess who's climbing their fridge today)

The camp realized something was wrong when Mitchell was pulled into the big house and he hadn’t said anything all day which is strange for an Aphrodite kid to be quite honest. Especially when Mitchell liked to talk at least one of his boyfriend’s ears off daily. Malcolm and Lee were the first to arrive after they found out where Mitchell was. They were confused and worried.

“What happened?” Malcolm asked looking the uninjured boy. Mitchell was glaring a hole into the wall as Chiron sighed.

“It seems Mitchell here was cursed. For 24 hours he can only speak in the language of love.” Chiron explained. “It may be easier to keep him around his cabin since he can speak to them.”

“So, what he can only speak in French?” Malcolm asked

“C'est vrai mes amours (It’s true my loves).” Mitchell sighed looked at them as Lee and Malcolm both looked at him confused.

“Malcolm...do you know what he said?” Lee asked but Malcolm shook his head.

“Tout cela est de la faute de Connor (This is all Connor’s fault),” Mitchell said crossing his arms.

“I heard Connor that time, maybe we should go find him,” Lee said. “Want to be walked back to your cabin Mitchell?”

“Oui, et aucun d'entre vous ne se retrouve coincé à parler de notes de musique et de mathématiques (Yes, and neither of you get stuck speaking music notes and mathamatics).” Mitchell said grabbing their hands. The two took that as yes and walked with him back to the Aphrodite cabin. Once they got there Mitchell walked in silently with a wave. 

“Do you think he and Connor had a fight?” Lee asked as they started their hunt for Connor. Malcolm thought about it. If they did have an argument it could be very likely that was the reason for the curse. Maybe Hermes wanted to teach them both a lesson by erasing the English language between them. Malcolm wouldn’t say this out loud, but he thought it was a bit harsh on Mitchell. He couldn’t communicate with anyone but his siblings now. 

Eventually, they found Connor with a few other members of the Hermes cabin. He either didn’t know what happened to Mitchell or didn’t care. Because it seemed like he was joking around.

“Hey, Connor we need to talk to you somethings up with Mitchell,” Lee said. Connor looked at them and got up walking over to them. 

“Is he ready to apologize?” Connor asked.

“We wouldn’t know since he can only speak in French right now. What happened?” Malcolm asked.

Connor blinked, shocked a bit, “We had an argument about me stealing something. I said he wouldn’t understand then left him alone. You think dad or I cursed him?”

“Well, it only makes sense. Your dad is the god in charge of that kind of thing. You two might have to make up for it to really be over in 24 hours.” Malcolm said, "and right now he seems pretty annoyed."

Connor sighed. "We do need to talk so it is only fair I go to apologize. But only if he does too."  
Lee shrugged. "Sounds reasonable, he's back in his cabin now." He said before walking with them back to cabin 10. The walk was more quiet than usual, hopefully, all the unnecessary tension will go away once they work things out. Lee knocked on the door o none of the cabin would slam the door shut on their faces.

It was both a good and bad thing that Mitchell answered with one of his sisters behind him. He smiled, but then it dropped when he saw Connor. “que fait-il ici ? (What is he doing here)” Mitchell asked his sister translated this time so they could understand him.

“We brought him so you both could make up and maybe the curse will lift sooner and we can hear you speak English again,” Malcolm said.

“Yeah I’m sorry, and I’m sorry our argument probably got you cursed. But you were in the wrong too…” Connor said.

“Fine...I’m sorry too,” Mitchell said in English. No one realized until a few seconds of complete silence.

“The curse is broken! Though next time one of you come grab us to mediate, please. We don’t want any other annoyed gods. “ Lee said and Malcolm nodded.

Connor and Mitchell looked at each other before nodding too, “ Yeah, okay guys.”


	11. Day 10- Homemade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was going to be about Athena kids and Arts and crafts, but now were crafting more
> 
> or
> 
> ask and you shall receive sleepover content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Cabin Gay as Ainslie calls it.
> 
> I don't have my usually chaotic notes because I fell asleep, but I'm here now half-awake.
> 
> I do low-key have a playlist I've started to listen to specifically to write all these.
> 
> P.S: French is now banned in Camp Content. <3

When all is over in the day. Sometimes the campers just want to hang around their significant others longer some would even sneak into each other’s cabins to sleep. Like Nico and Will who were currently cuddling each other in bed and half asleep. This was a little harder for people that had more than two in a relationship. It was sort of how Malcolm felt right at the moment staring at the cabin bed. It could at most fit two people. There was no way it'd fit four.

"We can try to figure out how to sleep or give up," Lee said also staring at the bed.

"I think if we all kind of lay on top of each other it will be fine," Connor said. "Toasty, but fine."

"Or you can move another bed over there and got to sleep," Will grumbled staring at them from his bed, he looked only mildly annoyed. Mitchell shook his head.

"That's admitting defeat. We can get in one bed together. Just you wait, Solace." Connor said. Then they started to arrange themselves like puzzle pieces. They managed to get everyone on the bed but it was nowhere near comfortable to sleep like that. After a few minutes of laying in their pile of limbs, Malcolm sat up and looked at them. 

"I have an idea. I need as many blankets and pillows and some other things I'll tell you about when I find the spot. But it'll be like a tent and our own little cabin by the time we’re done." Malcolm told them and dragged them out of the cabin. He started to explain in complex detail what he needed to hang the blankets up for walls and ceilings and how many he needed to make it perfect for the four of them. He also asked if one of them could find lanterns or something to light up the area they would be using. They nodded once Malcolm was done his explanation and the four of them set off to get things. Malcolm was the first to return to the spot with the trees in a perfect position to use strings to build a tent out of the blankets. So he got to work tying the strings and picturing how it would look in his head.

The others soon came back with the rest of the stuff and began following Malcolm's orders to build the fort the rest of the way. Eventually, they had a dimly lit tent, the on the inside had just enough space for the four of them with plenty of pillows and blankets to make the ground soft.

"Can we sleep now? Or is there more to be done, Malcolm?" Connor asked him.

"We can go in and sleep now. I think it’s fine." Malcolm said, "I think it's nice. It’s like a little homemade home."

"It's the new cabin, Cabin Gay," Connor said crawling into the fort. The other crawled in after him and Lee rolled his eyes. 

"That name is a little extra don't you think?" Lee asked.

Mitchell shrugged. "Sounds good to me. Welcome to cabin gay, all we do it sleep and cuddle."

“Are we going to have a sign?” Connor asked them as they got situated.

“I’ll make one tomorrow, right now its time for bed, we’ll have to clean this up in the morning sadly,” Malcolm said.

“Maybe we can build it in one of the cabins then,” Lee said, “We can take the empty beds and move things around to make one.”

“Maybe, we just can’t use my cabin…” Malcolm said

“And Hermes is still pretty packed,” Connor said.

“And A-”

“You three just want to stay in the Apollo cabin more,” Lee said amused.

They talked for a few more minutes before falling asleep one by one in their makeshift bed. In the morning they were told to take it all down. They did so slower than when they built it, none of them really wanted to destroy it but cabin gay was in the way. So they didn’t have much choice. Once everything was taken down they separated to put everything away and to do their daily tasks.

It wasn’t until the next night that any of them really got to see each other. The thing is, they didn’t come together on their own. It was their siblings who were dragging them to Cabin 7 without telling them anything.

“What is going on?” Malcolm asked.

“It’s a surprise.” was all he got in response. When they were pushed into the cabin they noticed that the beds were arranged differently. They had been moved to build a fort similar to the one they made last night. 

“Oh wow. You guys did this?” Lee asked.

“I may have passed by and heard you guys last night. So I got our siblings together to make this. You’re welcome,” Annabeth said.

“Our little Homemade Home.” Malcolm said

“Yeah, cabin gay 2.0.” Mitchell said and everyone rolled their eyes.


	12. Day 11- Like Riding a Bike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter in which I finally do something with the knowledge of Mitchell not knowing how to ride a bike.
> 
> or
> 
> Am I upping the Wholesome content because Ainslie and I have something...bad planned in a few days? Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to keep it surprised but Ainslie is excited about writing Angst in a few days lol, so until then have wholesome content.
> 
> (This one might be a little shorter because I fell asleep and forgot plot exists.)
> 
> Sorry, this is late! I got distracted by making an unnamed Apollo girl!
> 
> the song Queen of Heart by We The Kings was giving me OT4 vibes while writing this idk
> 
> P.S: Good Luck in whatever you're doing today <3

How did they end up far from everyone else with a beat-up bike that Connor pulled out of gods know where Mitchell didn’t know. Maybe he said in passing that he couldn’t ride a bike but he never expected his boyfriends to be the ones trying to teach him how to ride a bike. Why would he need this at this point? He heard Connor mumbling about it being some childhood passage but he might’ve ignored it. Because he didn’t think knowing how to ride a bike in camp will matter, they fly pegasi and drive chariots. Bikes were unnecessary in a camp that had things that went faster. Yet here they were, Malcolm, explaining how to get the bike moving and promising they wouldn’t let go until Mitchell said they could.

“ I really don’t see why I need to learn how to ride a bike,” Mitchell said watching them, "where will I use this?"

"It's just nice to know, just in case you need to bike across the country one day," Connor said patting the seat. "Now sit down we have work to do."

"I would never bike across the country," Mitchell said shaking his head but got onto the bike holding onto the handles tightly. “So I don’t need this.”

“Can’t you just learn it, for us?” Lee asked.

“Or are you scared?” Connor said teasing him. Mitchell glared at him before sighing. 

“Fine, teach me how to ride a bike.”

For a while, it was going okay. Mitchell could soon ride a short distance before falling over. He wasn’t too happy how his hands were scratched up and he was covered in grass stains now. But he would admit he thrived on the fact Lee held his hands after they started to get too scratched up and healed them with songs. But not out loud. Malcolm’s thing was gushing, not his. Even if he might be the second one to gush about it to most of his siblings. 

But soon Mitchell started to get annoyed because they said this was easy to learn but he just couldn’t grasp it. He actually started to get worse and worse at bike riding before he threw the bike down and stormed away from it. The other three had a silent conversation with their eyes before Lee walked over slowly.

“Mitchell are you okay?” Lee asked.

“You all said it was easy to learn, so why can’t I go more than a few feet?” Mitchell said kicking a rock. 

“Well, that’s still further than some kids. not everyone can hop on a bike and just ride it the first time through.” Lee said, “You almost have it though. I think if you tried again you will be able to do it without us.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Mitchell said rolling his eyes.

“Because I have faith in you,” Lee told him. Mitchell looked at him before nodding slowly letting them back over to the other two.

Mitchell climbed back onto the bike and took a deep breath before taking off. It took him a few seconds before he realized they had let go and he was doing it by himself. He grinned to himself as the other three cheered. He understood why they wanted him to learn so much now.


	13. Day  12- A New Angle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What life is like watching the OT4
> 
> or
> 
> Soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan supportive siblings.
> 
> I had an idea then the idea turned around and had me, so now we have this.
> 
> (If you're reading this and aren't a part of the OT4, get over to AceArchangel's story Mitchell Smiles it's soo good, and I'm officially not the only person in the tag!)
> 
> prepare to be vibe checked by siblings
> 
> P.S: <3

Ever since Lee was dragged back to the land of the living, the camp has done nothing but talk about the four of them. And when people weren’t tracking down Lee, Malcolm, Mitchell, and Connor themselves they turned to the siblings of the four. Trying to get the details about the shiny relationship of the camp. They weren't scared of anyone in the four, unlike how they were of both Will and Nico, or Percy's temper. Some of the campers tried it with Annabeth first.

"So how do you like your brother dating three other boys?" One of them asked. Annabeth barely spared them a glance as she kept walking.

"He can do as he pleases, they make him happy so I don't need to kill them," Annabeth said. "Though Malcolm can handle himself pretty well. You all saw Drew after he fought her."

"Yeah, but one of them is a Stoll."

Annabeth stopped and turned to them, "The Stoll's are not bad people. Sure they're annoying with the pranks and stealing, but they aren't something you need to voice with that much disgust in your tone. Now leave me alone, I have somewhere to be that does not require gossiping about my brother's love life." She said leaving the group behind. 

They tried it with Travis next, he was a bit more giving on his opinions. Though, he didn't give out too much. If people were that curious they could ask Connor or the others themselves.

"So, you like that he's with them?"

"I mean yeah, he's so much happier. We don't do as much together but I don't mind. He needs to become Connor, not just a Stoll brother." Travis said, shrugging as he worked on another prank.

"Even though one of them is an Airhead Aphrodite kid?" 

Travis laughed. "You haven't met those kids, have you? I wouldn't knock their intelligence. Well, there's one in the cabin I'd personally throw in the lake, but we don't talk about him. Mitchell, on the other hand, doesn't deserve the airhead title." He said amused. "You should hang with them one day, those Aphrodite kids are wickedly smart. They even scare me sometimes. Now, I'm off. Have fun explaining that to Chiron." He said as all the archery targets were hit with something and knocked over.

Piper and Lacy were talking to each other when the gossip group found them. They already heard about them through Annabeth and Travis, at this point they were ready to her about some asshole comment. 

"What's your brother like?"

"He's really impulsive. Speaks in song quotes whenever he's deep in his feelings. Don't tell anyone but he might be my favorite brother." Piper said, "when I'm not the one having to deal with his music quote of the month. When we were stuck in the cabin for a week, gods he only sang one song whenever he was spoken to. I'm glad we can give him to his boyfriends to deal with now."

"So you don't care about him having 3 of them?" 

Lacy looked at them and tilted her head. "They make him happy, we've seen they literally cannot function when one of the four are gone. So it's not that big a deal."

"But they are so different from each other?"

"And you're running around the camp trying to get dirt on four people that don't need it," Piper said. "You aren't even asking them but their siblings and all I have to say is good luck in the Apollo cabin. Come on Lacy." She said walking off with Lacy leaving the group behind in slight shock.

When they did go to Apollo's cabin Will was already waiting for them. He was outside playing with an Ace Bandage like he always did. He looked up when the small group was close enough to him.

"I heard you've been talking a lot today about my older brother's relationship," Will said looking at them.

"Well, yeah. We were just curious." 

"I've heard the questions. Sounds to me like you're just trying to find a reason to make them toxic. Who goes around calling Mitchell an airhead or Malcolm controlling, or insulting someone for being part of a family? Those aren't 'how'd they get together?' Questions. They're rude and insensitive," Will told them with one eyebrow raised.

"I guess you could say that…"

"And then, you don't even ask them yourself. You go behind their backs to talk about them, they aren't pushovers in the slightest." Will said before someone opened the door.

"Will, we're going to start the movie without you if you don't hurry up," Lee said, waving at the group who looked very shamed. "Come on Will," he added before going back inside.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have a movie night to attend with my family that includes everyone you talked to and about today," Will said, turning from the and walked into the cabin, the door closing on them with a soft click.


	14. Day 13- Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Son of Athena is forgotten
> 
> or
> 
> does this count as Angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uh may have a found a few angst prompts...
> 
> Also, I did research to make sure I knew what I was talking about this time lol. 
> 
> it did exactly what I thought it would do to the centered thing
> 
> Sorry, I mention Owls in this chapter Bek, Tell Athena to change her sacred animal. <3
> 
> (If you haven't seen, someone else wrote a Matchollee fic called Yellow and Green by ThatsCrazyRandom and it's amazing so check it out!)
> 
> P.S: We're halfway to the weekend! Sending you positive reinforcement to whatever you have to do today!

The day Camp Half-blood collectively forgot about Malcolm Pace he thought it was som dumb joke his boyfriends were pulling. They somehow even got Annabeth in on it. He was completely ignored when he started to talk to her about the book he had read last night. Malcolm was a little disappointed but he tried not to show it as he went off to find the one boyfriend who would probably cave on this stupid prank if Malcolm convinced him, Lee. Lee was always the first to give in on the pranks he was pulled into and he usually listens to Malcolm’s book rants. But, when he found Lee he was also ignored completely.

“Lee, can you hear me or did someone make you deaf?” Malcolm asked snapping his fingers in Lee’s face, he got no reaction.

“Okay, Seriously you know I hate being ignored. This is the worst prank you guys have done. Stop ignoring me!” Malcolm yelled the last part but no one looked towards him, as if he couldn’t be heard. Lee looked up to wave and Malcolm was hopeful before Rachel passed him and the hope dropped with his heart. Was he invisible?

“Lee, you’re needed in the big house. Mitchell and Connor are already there. There was a quest given in front of Mitchell, scared him a bit but we think it's about you three.” Rachel said and Lee looked at her confused like Malcolm was, they were never sent on quests. Why would Lee, Mitchell, and Connor go on one, and he not get mentioned when that’s all anyone would talk about these days. So, Malcolm followed the two as they made their way into the big house. Lee went to sit next to Mitchell and Connor while Rachel stood next to Chiron. Malcolm went to stand next to his boyfriends, no one's eyes following him across the room even as he passed by Chiron.

“Rachel, please recite the quest,” Chiron said. Rachel nodded as she looked at the three of them before beginning,

“The Dove, The Crow, and The Hawk  
Must fly west to Retrieve Memories Lost vial and remember  
Their Owl.  
Lethe stole him away though his ghost follows,  
You will only see him once you pass the Hollows.”

“We’re missing someone?” Connor said, confused. “ But all of Athena’s kids are present.”

“Well, it does seem like there’s someone who’s supposed to be here. But I can’t think about it too hard or I start to get headaches.” Lee said.

“ I believe that’s how Percy and Jason felt with their memories hidden from them. It seems you are suffering in the same way. Hopefully with you returning the bottle everyone’s memories of this camper will return and so will he.” Chiron said, “I believe it is sending you Hound Hollow. It’s a place a few states west. Take caution going as this will be your first quest.”

“We can make plans and go in the morning.” Mitchell sighed. “ I never wanted a quest…” he mumbled under his breath and Malcolm heard it. He knew this because Mitchell still had a hard time watching them play capture the flag. He was never quite the same around fighting after the battle of the labyrinth.

"The Quest said that his ghost is following, do you think he's in here?" Connor asked, looking around. Malcolm raised an eyebrow watching them scan the room slowly.

"Uh If you're in here, I...Sorry, we forgot you. We're going to get you and your memories back. It's not fun being separated from the people you love." Lee said, "you're still a part of us." Malcolm stared at Lee as he spoke not looking away when Mitchell came over to grab his hand. They talked about leaving before they started out the door to get ready. Malcolm walked around the camp while they did. He felt like a ghost. Maybe this was what Lee felt like in the underworld and when he died the first time. People just passed by him as he stood in the middle of walkways and doors. Eventually, he went to find Lee so that he could go with them on the quest and not be stuck in the camp in the morning.

When they did leave the air seemed tenser than usual. Malcolm was worried for them, if he was honest he'd rather them stay in camp no matter how much he wanted to return. 

"So we should take the plane, we'll get there by nightfall and hopefully get the vial and see the goddess, Mnemosyne." Lee said, "Chiron said this should only take a few days max." 

"I think I miss him, it feels emptier," Mitchell said walking in the middle of them.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. The sooner we get that vial, the sooner we get him back though." Connor said leading the way into the airport and onto the plane. Malcolm found an empty seat a few rows away from them and watched the three talk quietly like they were in their own world. He felt too far from them. He sighed and leaned back as the plane took off wondering why it was him that got stuck in this position.

A few hours passed and they were on their way to the address Chiron gave them. "What do you think is guarding this thing?" Mitchell asked.

"It can't be too bad I mean, it would've warned us if someone was destined to die," Lee said.

What they saw when they got there was a small gold vial in the center of the building and a few hellhounds surrounding it.

"It's always hellhounds." Lee sighed, grabbing his bow off his back. "I'll hold them back, Connor takes them out."

"Got it." Connor said and ran up to one with his dagger fighting. There were only three hellhounds but Lee couldn't keep them distracted from Mitchell who was trying to grab the vial. One went to charge and Mitchell and Malcolm prayed to his mom and whatever gods were listening to let him just save Mitchell as he swung his own dagger out and dusted the hellhound staring at the space it was just in. Mitchell made a noise behind him and Malcolm turned slowly to see Mitchell staring directly at him.

"M-Malcolm?" Mitchell said holding the vial, "holy sh- I remember you now. You were like that all day? You must've been lonely…"

"He's been tailing the three of you like the quest said. Thank you for taking care of that pesky dog problem and getting my vial. It has been missing for some time, I believe Hypnos was getting bored. Sorry about that child of Athena." Mnemosyne said, taking the vial. "You four have my blessing for safe travel home. Thank you, heroes."

Malcolm was still sort of in shock when he felt hands in his and they pulled him out of the building. His senses returned when he felt the three-person hug surround him. He grabbed onto the one in front of him, who happened to be Connor and sighed. "I'm never leaving again, that sucked. A lot." He said softly.


	15. Day 14- Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****ANGST***  
> (told in the POV of Malcolm)  
> Malcolm did a bad and now he pays the price!
> 
> or
> 
> why did she do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't write a chapter today but Ainslie has been waiting for this theme for so long I let her do it!
> 
> My computer killed all of the notes I wrote...
> 
> buuut OT4 panel lands on the same day this fic hits the Halfway mark in the 30-day challenge and I think it's hilarious.
> 
> Anyway, Read and Enjoy!   
> ~  
> Ainslie says: Brought to you by Statues by EDEN *not on Spotify*Hello, I'm not a typical writer, but I was honored to write about today's themes. I've been asking Tiffany for about a week when this theme was going to come up I was so excited!!  
> I got this idea when Harvey (@aceangelcosplay) was talking about dark(or traitor) Malcolm AU so I was like, “yes! Imma write it!” so I did.   
> I don't have too much to say, just enjoy the angst! If you want to follow me I'm @wise_g1rl on Tik Tok and Ainstrology on Ao3 and Instagram!  
> Ainslie
> 
> Ps. please be nice I’m sensitive  
> ~  
> P.P.S: Sending good vibes to get you through what you're doing today <3

The Summer sun was forebodingly warm as if the earth knew something bad was going to happen and didn’t want to make it worse. Clouds lazily moved throughout the sky, as if they too were enjoying the heat from the sun. It wasn’t too hot however, a cool wind would gust every once in a while, cooling you off and giving you the scent of cut grass and smoke from last night's fire. With beautiful weather like this, you could feel in your bones something was going to go wrong. 

As the couple moved towards the strawberry fields, Picnic basket, and blanket in tow. Connor and Lee in a conversation about a playful debate they had earlier, about who would win in a fight Hermione from Harry Potter or Annabeth Chase.   
“Hermione is the brightest witch of her age! She can use magic!”  
“Yeah, but Annabeth can use swords! Once she gets close Hermion-”

“Hey, Malcolm. You okay?” Mitchell questioned.  
Mitchell broke the focus of Malcolm, he never even realized how slow he was walking until he saw the other two about 100 feet away, still debating. Mitchell must have lingered behind. He was good at detecting when one of the others was off. And of course, he was right on target.   
“Yeah” Malcolm lied, “Just tired today. Go on, I’ll catch up with you.”

Mitchell paused, clearly not wanting to leave him behind. However, when he opened his mouth to retort back Connor yelled.

“Alright! Let's try it. I’ll pick up that stick and be Hermione, and you can be Annabeth!”

“Connor you can’t even do magi-” 

“Stupefy!” 

“That's it, Stoll, you’re going to get it!” 

Both Mitchell and Malcolm glanced at each other, knowing obviously the other two weren’t mad at each other, just playing around.

“I should check up on them, make sure Lee doesn’t make Connor into a Stoll Kabab. But seriously, after this. You and I are talking about your feelings.” Mitchell took Malcolm's hand into his and squeezed it before running up to where Connor and Lee were now chasing each other. 

Malcolm let out a heavy sigh, but even the sigh didn’t seem to alleviate the tightness in his chest. Ever since the Battle of the Labyrinth he hadn’t been the same. 

“Someone knew about our plans, we have a spy in our camp.”

Before the battle, Malcolm had been running drills with the rest of the camp. The blazing hot sun was almost as relentless as their drill instructor, Clarrise, who seemed to be more than enjoying being in charge of the class. 

“Archers!” She cried, the Apollo cabin and several other skilled archers raised their bows and pretended to shoot arrows. “Plan Areium 3!” she barked to the people on foot. Who began to make their way towards the invisible enemy. Arium 3 was a basic staggered line formation, to the untrained eye it seemed as if it would work. However, to Malcolm, there was a multitude of flaws in this plan. If greek fire was launched at someone, a hole would be ripped into the formation, or if they were ambushed from the sides, that would almost entirely wipe out 2/3rds of the army just by the sides and don’t even get him started about the back. No one would be watching their backs so a silent attack could completel-

“Clarisse!” A sweet voice echoed throughout the clatter of armor. Malcolm broke from his thought to look and see Silena. A beautiful, dark-haired, and kind-eyed Aphrodite kid. Next to her was one of the younger campers who was new this year, Lacy. She had attached herself to Silena and was messing with one of her pigtails.   
“Yes, Silena?” Clarisse sighed, plopping down in a chair that looked like a throne, most likely something an Ares kid brought back from a quest.

“Sorry to interrupt you… class, but I need to see Malcolm” she replied, staring at Malcolm. 

“Fine, this is the last drill anyways, UNLESS, people can’t get it right! I’m looking at you, Katie Gardner!” Katie Gardner looked up and frowned, maintaining some wild wheat she sprouted from the ground. “Hey! I’m trying my best!”

As Katie and Clarrise started to argue. Silena nodded her head towards the side, staring at Malcolm. He turned to face Mitchell, who was giving a quizzical look on why his sibling would need Malcolm. Lee was also staring at him, putting his bow down and giving a look of “what does she want?” Malcolm shrugged at the both but got up from his position and made his way towards Silena and Lacy. 

Once he got towards them. Silena smiled at him and then turned to Lacy. “Hey Lace, can you give Malcolm and me a moment?”

Lacy smiled and nodded “Yeah, have fun talking guys!” She waved at Malcolm cheerfully and went on her way to the strawberry fields. 

Malcolm turned to Silena, whose smile was gone. “C’mon, we need to talk.”

Both of them making their way down to the forest, they passed by tons of campers running around like chickens with their heads cut off getting ready for a fight. Hephestus kids were working all day and night trying to get enough armor for all campers. And with their recent loss of Charles Beckendorf, they were in chaos. Continuing to scan this horizon to see Connor working on traps with his brother, even they stopped pranking people to work on traps. Connor felt he was being stared at, he glanced up to see Connor and smiled widely. His heart started beating faster. As much as Connor could pester him, he kinda loved that about him. He could joke and let him relax and have emotions. All 3 of his boyfriends could. Connor waved and then quickly returned to work.

Both Silena and Malcolm weaved their way into the forest, stopping at a clearing. “Sorry for such a long walk. They just really wanted to talk to you.” 

“It's fine,” he replied, looking around. “But who are they?”

From the Forest, a familiar face appeared. The scar was no mistaking who he was. “Luke.” 

“Hey Malcolm, I have a proposition for you. Thank you Silena.”  
Silena didn’t say anything, her head was down and she was fiddling with the ring Charles got her before he left for his Quest with Percy. If Malcolm seemed to remember the story, It was Luke's ship that he sacrificed himself on.  
“What do you want?” Malcolm was hesitant  
“In exchange for the battle plans for Camp Half-Bloods, I can make sure your mother never forgets your name.”  
“My mother has never forgotten my name.”  
Luke scoffed, making Malcolm uneasy. “Really? How many quests have you gone on? And how many quests, let's say. Annabeth has been on? If I could convince her to be on my side I would, but she's too attached to Percy Jackson.” He snarled at Percy’s name. “No Matter What, I feel you will be an important portion of my team. Are you in?” 

Malcolm shot out of his thoughts again, he was sitting on the picnic blanket, with food in front of him. Lee was strumming a ukulele, which sang out loud and clear in the summer breeze. That memory always scared him, it was so real, it was as if he was staring through a mirror. The reflection of Luke's eyes still sent chills down his spine.

As the four relaxed in the fields, he began to take deep breaths and relax. He was with the people he loved, and they were safe, and that's all that matters. He began to shut his eyes, only to hear rustling behind him. 

“Malcolm Pace” A strong voice broke the melodic sound of the uke. He snapped his eyes open to see Clarisse in full armor, Not uncommon for the daughter of Ares. What WAS uncommon was the spear pointed to his throat and two other Ares kids behind her at the ready. “Malcolm Pace, you are being questioned for your loyalty to the camp. You are required to come with me to the big House for your hearing.”

“Whoa, whoa what?” Connor asked, his face confused.   
Mitchell agreed “yeah, You know Malcolm he would never!”  
“Yeah! And on what evidence do you have?” Lee retorted back, standing up to face the Ares kids. Brave of him. 

Clarisse grabbed Malcolm's arm and yanked him up. “Oh, we have evidence. Come to the house if you want to see how your boyfriend almost decimated the camp.”

The evidence was overwhelming, the notes back and forth to Luke, the full papers and notes of all plans they considered, and then the plans they went with. The choice was unanimous, he was banished. They stripped him of his beads and his shirt, throwing a discarded shirt in his changing room. He slipped it on, and the smell of strawberries and roses filled his nose. It was an old shirt of Mitchell’s he gave to the cause in case extra clothes were needed. His heartfelt like it started to crack like a marble statue. He walked outside of the big house. Only a shirt and his knife on his back. The whole camp was outside waiting for him. Clarisse and Chiron in the front. The disappointment was in the eyes of everyone that could look at him. Most of his siblings didn’t even shoot him a glance. He began to talk to the entrance, the campers following him. Once he reached the entrance he turned around to take a final look at Camp Half-Blood and his eyes met his boyfriends. 

Their eyes weren’t disappointed, just confused. The three stood near Thalia's Tree and were holding each other. There was a pain in their eyes, and Malcolms eyes stung with hot tears. He became a shattered mirror. Turning back, he looked at his banishment from his home and started walking down the hill, not looking back.

-2 weeks Later - 

“My fellow Demigods! I am honored for you to be fighting for our cause! For too long, the Gods have treated us as pawns! But no longer!” Luke echoed throughout a crowd of 50 demigods who roared at his remark. Malcolm stood in the first row, looking up at Luke. Malcolm’s eyes had lost all sparkle and were now harsh.   
“However!” Luke settled down the crowd, “in order to make sure you’re loyal to our cause. You must pass a test.” What followed was silence from the crowd. Luke took this as a cue to continue and took out a vial with dark liquid. “You will each take a sip of this, and then look at this mirror to show your truest desires. You will then tell us. And we will decide if you can stay.”

One by one, people came up and sipped the liquid and looked at the mirror, they would recite what they saw, and each was welcomed into Kronos's Army. When Malcolm's turn came up, he took the vial and drank the liquid. Tasting like charcoal and iron. He turned and walked to a golden mirror, his reflection staring at him. He hasn’t realized how skinny and disheveled he now looked, hair dull and flat, his clothes hardly fitting. Mitchell's shirt in tatters, however, he never wanted to take it off the roses and strawberries faded days ago. As he kept staring at himself, he saw three shadows start to walk up behind him. He turned around, only to see no one behind him, only to face the mirror and see Connor, Mitchell, and Lee, smiling. 

“Hey, Owl! We missed you! Want to go on a picnic again?” Connor asked, and Malcolm choked on his words. He nodded and the mirror rippled into the picnic. The uke strumming loudly in the warm sunlight that he could almost feel on his back. Connor's head was laying on his lap as Mitchell was picking strawberries in the shirt Malcolm took before he was banished. Everything felt calm, and he felt relaxed in weeks. He missed his home, he missed his boyfriends, he missed feeling safe.   
In the reflection, he felt as if he could speak to them, so you did. “ You know I love you guys, right?” He told them, patting Connor's head who was now messing with a prank he was going to most likely pull on a newcomer. 

“Of course, bird brain,” he smirked at Malcolm. Who lightly tapped his forehead. Mitchell and Lee smiled “Yes, we love you too Malcolm,” the former said, the Latter agreeing  
.   
Connor sat up and fixed his hair. “If you ever need us to remind you. Just look in the mirror, you’ll feel how much we love you…. Just don’t look in the mirror of the Aphrodite cabin, I replaced them with funny mirrors.”

“Connor! All of the mirrors?! That explains why Lacy cried this morning because she thought she shrunk in her sleep.” Mitchell said. 

The Image started to fade, and Malcolm started to try and grab for the other 3, but they quickly were out of his reach. He could still hear their voices as they started to berate Connor for replacing the mirrors, but the image was gone. And then there was silence. 

He started to cry hot tears as he felt his broken heart now shattered. He saw what he desired most, and it was something he could never achieve.

“Malcolm. What did you see in the Mirror?”

He froze, knowing if he said what he saw, he’d be done. “I- I saw Kronos killing Zeus, and I saw him take power and the- the beauty of what happened.” 

The tension was palpable. And it almost made Malcolm break. However, Luck smiled and patted Malcolm's shoulder. “My man, Welcome to the Army.” Malcolm faked a smile and nodded, turning to the mirror and watching as his dream faded away.


	16. Day 15- Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors reflect the innermost 'You', So how does the OT4 handle them together?
> 
> or
> 
> A chapter where we talk about what the characters could possibly be insecure about (is this angsty it might not be?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there! This is an adventure. 
> 
> The OT4 panel is today, which I'm excited about. I don't think anyone thought this would go this big lol. (If you guys read this before the stream good luck! I'll be chaotic in the chat as usual)
> 
> I swear I have wholesome content, I just gotta get this stuff out of the way. (I have an idea for a Malcolm fighting Drew one but this chapter came first because it makes sense to come after mirrors)
> 
> This chapter may not be wholesome, but I made a cheesy tiktok to make up for it
> 
> Delphi, play Shooting Star by Owl City and enjoy!
> 
> P.S: Good Vibes today! you're all amazing! <3

What comes from mirrors is a reflection. Someone’s soul is projected through the glass to stare back at the person they were trying so hard to be on the outside. Sometimes this makes people's insecurities crawl to the surface. Lee felt that earlier in the morning on his trip to get breakfast. He caught himself in the bathroom mirror and for some reason, his reflection brought out the fears he thought were long gone. He just couldn’t shake off his old thoughts of being abandoned once again. He would have to find the other three today to try and shake it back off with them. He had his ukelele in his hand as he headed towards the Hermes cabin to pick up Connor so they could walk together. 

Connor’s day didn’t start off well, He woke up and just felt wrong. It was like his own wall inside was cracking. He didn’t like that, it always brought back that weird feeling that he was annoying to the others. That they only put up with him, he wasn’t really one of the four. He usually could push it down but today it was very different and he didn’t understand it. He played with his rings as he walked out of the cabin and spotted Lee walking towards him. Lee waved slowly at him with a small smile and Connor returned it, it seemed they were both not feeling too happy today.

“Rough morning?” Connor asked, motioning to the tight grip Lee had on his ukelele.

“Yeah...but you don’t look too great yourself.” Lee said, sighing. “Might need a trip to the docks with the others.”

“We can probably go after breakfast. I think I need away from everyone too. Let’s go pick up Mitchell. I don’t want to have to hold back Malcolm this morning.” Connor said heading to the Aphrodite cabin. Lacy was already out front of the cabin waving to them. 

“He’ll be out in a second. Drew wanted to talk to him.” Lacy said walking off to get breakfast. Lee and Connor looked at each other, Drew wasn’t a bad person but she sometimes came off too harshly especially to Mitchell. It usually puts him in a bad mood. So if he came out of the cabin also feeling bad, it would be rough for everyone. Mitchell eventually walked out and straight into his boyfriends, blinking when he collided with Lee who only managed to keep them upright because Connor stopped them.

“...Sorry,” Mitchell said quietly.

Lee looked at him sharing his second look with Connor in the span of that morning. “We’re thinking of grabbing some food and going to the docks today, does that sound good?”

Mitchell nodded. “Yeah, sounds fun,” he said but then fell quiet again. When Mitchell’s insecurities showed, He went silent. It was easier to hide that he felt like Aphrodite’s stereotype, and even then a horrible one after Drew talked to him. He didn’t like showing them any more than the others did.

They went to meet Malcolm who was already sitting at the Athena table. He seemed to be lost in his, which was a sign that he was also not feeling the best he could today. Malcolm considered himself a little dull compared to the others. He thought he bored them with his random facts and rants about books. He woke up this morning from a stupid nightmare about them leaving. It was irrational but it still affected him.

“ Hey Malcolm grab your food to go, we wanna head to the docks.” Connor said with a small smile. “ We all need a bit of a disappearing act for a few hours.”

“Hmmm, okay let’s go.” Malcolm said getting up and walking with them to get food before heading off to the docks.

The dock was empty when they got there. They took their shoes off and left them a safe distance from the water and situated themselves so that their feet dangled right above the water but they were sitting close enough together one person didn’t feel too far away. They sat quietly for a while before Malcolm looked over at Lee.

“You should play a song,” Malcolm said.

“Why?”

“It usually helps all of us, depending on the song you choose, you know that,” Malcolm said and Lee started at his ukelele. He knew Malcolm was right so he nodded slowly. 

“Fine, give me a moment,” Lee said, starting to strum. Mitchell and Connor moved closer as he began to play a song.

“Close your tired eyes, relaxing them  
Count from one to ten and open them  
All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time.”

Lee sang nudging Mitchell who was closest to him to join in singing. They sang until the chorus where Malcolm and Connor joined.

“When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight.”

They sang together, smiling to each other. Lee felt his own worries melt away knowing how much they all meant to each other. As the song continued he noticed the others start to relax too.

“Let your colors burn, and brightly burst,  
Into a million sparks, but all dispersed and illuminate a world,  
That'll try to bring you down, but not this time.”

Malcolm really only had to be reminded that the three of them never minded the way he was. They would always tell him how much they loved that aspect of him. It helped him shine to them, he was bright.

“A thousand heartbeats beating time, and makes this dark planet come alive  
So when the lights flicker out tonight, you gotta shine.”

Mitchell knew the three of them never acted like he was just another Aphrodite child. They didn’t use it to define him at all. Sometimes it was just hard to remember that when Drew told him he wasn’t a very good Aphrodite kid. But to them, he was more than that. He was Mitchell.

“When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight.”

Connor got on a lot of people’s nerves with the pranks and stealing. But the only thing that his boyfriends ever disapproved of was the spider prank at the Athena table. Then never encouraged his chaos but they never threatened to leave him because of that. They liked him around more than he realized. It only took him one bad day to really figure that out.

They just need to shine bright, and not let their reflections only show the worst in them.


	17. Day 16- Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 times Malcolm fought plus one time they fought for Malcolm
> 
> or
> 
> I really like the idea Malcolm is the first to throw hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans to write this before the stream, I find It hilarious how often it was brought up.
> 
> Malcolm is Iconic but tbh all of OT4 is at this point.
> 
> I literally just lost all my brain cells at 12:13 am
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy the fight content!
> 
> P.S: sending more good vibes today <3

1\. Clarisse

They were training when it happened. Malcolm had just finished fighting with Annabeth as practice and was getting water listening to his boyfriend's talk. Lee had just come back from archery and Connor had been practicing with a few other campers. Mitchell usually just came for moral support but for some reason, Clarisse decided to try and get Mitchell to pick up a knife and fight.

“Come on Mitchell, you failed in battle once. Don’t you think you should try?” Clarisse yelled from the middle of the practice area swinging her lame spear around. Malcolm frowned looking between them. He hated it when anyone brought up that particular memory.

“I really don’t want to, Clarisse.” Mitchell sighed, sinking further into his spot.

“Stop being a sissy and fight me,” Clarisse called and Malcolm handed his bottle calmly to Mitchell before looking at Clarisse with a glare. 

“I’ll take you on,” Malcolm said pulling his dagger out, stepping over to her.

“Wait Malcolm maybe you shouldn’t-” Lee started but Malcolm charged Clarisse and he sighed. “Watch him, I’ll go get Connor, some Ares kids, and Will,” Lee said getting up and rushing off. Mitchell turned to watch Malcolm holding himself pretty well against Clarisse both of them already covered in cuts, Malcolm somehow was already limping but that might’ve been an injury from Annabeth earlier. The fight went on for a while before the other Ares kids separated them and Will began giving them Ambrosia and a lecture. Mitchell sighed and walked over to them shaking his head.

2\. #4

He had been glaring at Lee the entire time, and all they were doing together was sitting by the campfire. Sure, they were holding hands but why was he glaring at Lee the entire time? It was annoying Malcolm but he promised no more fistfights. But then Malcolm heard him talking about them to others across the fire and he was moving but Lee and Connor tightened their grips on him to keep him from launching across the area to hit him.

“He’s not worth it Malcolm.” Connor said, “And you promised.”

“I know, but he deserves it.” Malcolm glared back at him when he glanced at Malcolm with a smirk.

Then he said something about Lee, Malcolm doesn’t even remember what but he pulled himself free and was after him in seconds before the others could pull him back. Malcolm shoved him off the log and glared. 

“Don’t talk about my boyfriends or really anyone else like that,” Malcolm said glaring. Lee grabbed his hand.

“You promised,” Lee said.

“I didn’t hit him!” Malcolm protested. Lee looked at the other two before looking back.

“Let’s just go hang somewhere else. It’s getting too loud here anyway.” Lee said leading him away from the crowd, if Lee saw one of his boyfriends flip #4 off, he didn’t say anything.

3.Drew

This one was a long time coming. Malcolm had been keeping quiet when she was around about how she would talk to Mitchell and her other siblings. There were times where he came close to snapping at her but his boyfriends would convince him not to. Today she was complaining about stolen makeup to Lacy and Mitchell. That wasn't helping her cause in Malcolm’s mind. 

“You didn’t take it right Mitchell?” Drew said, suddenly looking at Mitchell annoyed.

“Why would I take it? I have my own.” Mitchell rolled his eyes.

“Just for that, you get to wear the shoes,” Drew said and Mitchell groaned. The two started arguing with each other before Malcolm stopped and turned to them.

“Drew will you shut up?” Malcolm asked her, sighing.

“Excuse me?” Drew said, stepping up to Malcolm.

“You heard me, shut up. You complain too much. I’m tired and you are stealing my boyfriend's attention.” Malcolm said. Drew rolled her eyes.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Drew said shoving him slightly. Malcolm glared.

“I will hit you, Drew I’ve been wanting to for so long. Why don’t you just leave?” Malcolm said.

“Do it,” Drew said. “Or are you too scared of your boyfriends?” Malcolm hit her hard and the two got into a fight, it took the others a few seconds to snap out of it before rushing to break up the fight. Once they got them separated both of them were bleeding and glaring at each other.

“Sorry,” Malcolm said.

“Good you should apologize you use-” Drew started but Malcolm rolled his eyes.

“Not Sorry to you I’m sorry to my boyfriends that I promised not to start fights.”

“Well for once you didn’t start it technically. You’re fine.” Lee said and the other two agreed. “We just hate seeing you fight.”

“I know.” Malcolm sighed as they walked to the infirmary with unfortunately Drew.

+1

It was a quiet day for the four of them. They had gotten all of their camp activities done so they were just walking together to one of the cabins. They were talking quietly amongst themselves when they started to hear a few kids talking behind them. They were maybe one or two years younger but obviously weren’t aware of the relationship of the four and were actively talking about it. The conversation quickly turned to the weird dynamic they had and how they didn’t understand why an Athena kid would possibly be with them.

No-one stopped Connor when he tripped one of the kids. “Oops. my bad.” Connor said with a grin. “You aren’t hurt right?”

“No.” They said getting up. 

“Good, good. Keep your mouths to yourselves then yeah?” Connor asked and the group looked at him confused.

“He means, don’t talk about us as if we aren’t in front of you. Especially don’t single one of us out like that.” Lee said, crossing his arms.

“We know people, that you wouldn’t want to fight too. So I’d stop talking about use. Our siblings tend to be….violent.” Mitchell said, shrugging.

The leader of their group rolled their eyes. “You aren’t worth it anyway. Let’s go,” they said as they left.

Malcolm watched his boyfriends pretty impressed. Their dynamic was interesting, but it made them work.


	18. Day 17- Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hermes cabin gets a cold!
> 
> or
> 
> What did I put here before I accidentally closed the tab?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it was my fault I lost my notes, oof.
> 
> Anyway, I noticed there's only 2 Lee Fletcher's on Tiktok, what if I genderbend him? jk....unless.
> 
> (Also I forgot to do this yesterday but if you haven't already check out that amazing poem by Iammariewhite called Rise and Fall!)
> 
> Enjoy as always!
> 
> P.S: take these good vibes they keep being left here, I don't know why <3

The entire Hermes cabin had caught a really bad cold from who knows where. Most of them ended up bedridden while the rest were forced to stay far from the others in the camp to keep the illness from spreading any further. This means Connor was not only forced to stay in his bed, but he wasn’t allowed out to see his boyfriends. They actually placed Apollo kids that weren’t the one he was dating on guard duty outside their cabin so no one would sneak off. Which was totally unfair, he wanted to at least see Lee if he couldn’t see his non-Apollo boys. 

“I want to leave” Connor groaned from his bed. Travis threw his pillow at him.

“We know you’ve been complaining every 10 minutes. I’m about to ask for the Apollo kids to take you to the infirmary so you can complain all you want.” Travis said. Connor glared   
at the pillow at the ground then at his brother.

“I’m not even that sick…”

“Connor, dude you threw up all morning.” Travis said, “you need to be in here.”

“I mean, I guess so,” Connor grumbled but he was not happy in the slightest, already plotting ways to sneak out. Not knowing his boyfriends were planning to sneak in.

“So we steal a bowl from the kitchens and a mug and sneak in there when they finally let Lee and Will guard the outside,” Malcolm said writing it down. “And for the love of every god, please don’t get caught.”

Mitchell smiled. “You’re the only one in trouble of getting caught, even Lee’s hair is hidden in a hat. You're so blonde, you’ll stand out.”

“Okay, that was harsh. You know I have weird dreams whenever I wear hats.” Malcolm said Lee looked at them amused.

“We need to get moving you two, stop fighting over hats,” Lee said.

“Yes, dad.” They both said at the same time before following him to get the bowl and mug. They had already bought some things to hopefully make Connor feel better but they wanted him to have real food too. Lee had mentioned most of the cabin was probably sleeping all day since it was the best way to get rid of a cold. 

None of them had the same skills as a child of Hermes but they tried their best in sneaking into the kitchens to grab the things they needed and sneaking out. Lee had to walk up to his siblings alone so they didn’t suspect anything. He also had to wait for Will to show up before he called his other two boyfriends over.

“Now, I’m going to say I told you so if you three end up sick.” Will told them, sighing, “You’re just lucky I understand.”

“Thanks, Will. We won’t try to get sick.” Lee said walking into the Hermes cabin and over to Connor’s bed.

“Guys?” Connor said tiredly, starting to sit up.

“Hey babe, how are you feeling?” Malcolm asked.

“Better now that you three are here,” Connor said smiling as they sat around him, they couldn’t lay together on the bed but it was perfect to keep them close while they sat.

“We brought you stuff you can eat with. Hopefully soup but who knows what you can have yet,” Lee said, handing him the bowl.

“Thanks. I’m glad you guys came and I was going to sneak out. It’s boring here without you.” Connor said he heard some grumbles from his siblings which made him laugh but that turned into a cough. They sat with each other and talked for a while before Connor finally started to fall asleep leaning heavily on Mitchell. They sorted him on the bed before quietly leaving. They did that every night for a few days until Connor was better.

“Connor, good to see you walking around. Your boyfriends aren’t going to be able to make it to breakfast today.” Will said.

“Oh, why?”

“Because they ended up catching the cold you had. I told them they would. So now they’re in the infirmary until they are better. You should be safe to visit them since you already had it once. But just be careful anyway.” Will told him then walked off.

Connor shook his head with a smile. It was his turn to go take care of his sick boyfriends


	19. Day 18- Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Strings connect them. they don't see it but they repaired themselves in a flurry of colors from their souls.
> 
> or
> 
> Soulmate au soulmate au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep true to the red strings of fate from Japanese lore, with a little altering because is it really me if I don't craft my own plans?
> 
> (If you haven't checked it out yet there's a fic called Where there is anger, there is pain. by ThatsCrazyRandom, it's based on Aceangelcosplay's and Tealthefox.cos' Dark!Malcolm Tiktok. And, was inspired by Ainslie's amazing chapter so you should really check it out!)
> 
> I got the colors from Aceangel's ted talk.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy as always.
> 
> P.S: If you're reading this, you're amazing. and you can't deny it, I make the rules in this camp <3

There is an old saying in Japanese lore: a red string connects souls together. in some other lores it is known as a twin flame. This is a way people find out who they are destined to be with. No one can see these strings except those who are not human.Grover had a keen sense in these strings. He could see them when two souls meant to be together got anywhere close to one another. He saw them wrapped tightly around each other when Malcolm, Mitchell, Lee, and Connor were together. He could see how bright they were and he could tell they’d last to the end of time. It was the same with Will and Nico’s strings or Percy and Annabeth’s.

He also saw the day that the fours strings frayed as one of them snapped and turned gray. They had lost a fourth of their souls when Lee Fletcher died.

“Do you think they’ll be able to save themselves?” Grover had asked a week after it happened. He was talking to Juniper who hummed as she helped Grover clean up around her tree.  
“ They lost a part of them, they have to learn to adjust to that piece being missing. Tree limbs fall off all the time, in their place something new grows. It’s never the same but it fills the hole after a while, they’ll heal but never forget. Like rings in a tree.” Juniper said looking at Grover, their own strings were tied and woven together.

“I hope they can heal. I have never seen someone, let alone three people, fray that much when losing a soulmate.” Grover said. “It was different too, when Lee’s snapped...I saw some dull yellow color pulse up their strings for a few seconds.”

“Dear, that was probably his soul. It’s rare but those things can happen. I believe he was trying to give them comfort in his final minutes. Truly inspiring. The little Apollo boy had a heart of gold.” Juniper said.

“Yeah,” Grover looked back at camp to see Michael Yew trying his best to lead in archery, “he really did.”

During the battle of Manhattan he saw too many deaths, way too many strings breaking for his liking. He saw Annabeth and Percy’s string hold together by barely threads while Will patched her up. They lost too many people. Michael Yew being only one of the few, making Will the new counselor of the Apollo cabin. He saw something in Connor’s eyes but he wasn’t sure what it was yet at the time.

Connor and Nico disappeared from camp for a few days once the Argo II returned and everyone was healed up from the battle of Gaea. No one knew where they went and all Grover could do was watch as Mitchell, Malcolm, and Will worry for their boyfriends. The other campers were also on edge, They feared that the three would explode as Connor had at the beginning, when Lee first died.

No one was expecting three boys to cross the barrier, Nico instantly went over to Will and whispered something in his ear. He looked quickly at the person standing next to Connor, who hadn’t exactly looked up for the others to see who he was before rushing off to tell his siblings.

“L-Lee?” Mitchell said hesitantly. Lee tensed up slightly before looking up at them slowly.

“Hey, Dove,” Lee said softly, not sure what to do until his boyfriends latched onto him and he melted into the hug. Grover saw a lot of colors pulsing through their strings, Lee’s wrapped itself around the others once again and through the strings there were Pulses of a muted yellow, dusty rose, pale blue, and bright red going through the strings. They were healing the bond between the four, as well as bringing Lee to a more life-like color.

“So are you our ghost boy now?” Mitchell asked.

“No, I think Nico convinced his dad to let me come back. Maybe one day we can do the same for Michael.” Lee said. They felt like they knew that they couldn’t bring Michael back the same way they managed to bring Michael back. But even the others wanted to hope they could bring the ones they lost back.

“Well, glad we got you back.” Malcolm said, “You took all the impulse control.”

“Sorry about that Malcolm,” Lee said, smiling a bit.

The rest of the Apollo kids saw Lee when they all rushed over. He was soon separated from his boyfriends as his siblings took his attention. Kayla was looking around as if she thought someone would jump out. When she realized her small older brother was still gone she didn’t look as happy to see Lee but was glad he was back nonetheless.

Grover could see the strings of fate, but he always liked when the soulmates got to stay together. The strings wrapped around everyone’s pinkie finger and only fully appeared when they were close to each other. But Malcolm, Lee, Mitchell, and Connor’s strings were always more special than he had ever seen in his lifetime so far.


	20. Day 19- An Author Appreciation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we take the time to go through Malcolm's books and appreciate publish black authors of the world!
> 
> or
> 
> Tiktok is doing a protest and here is my support to them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Support black creators everywhere! Follow some amazing people on TikTok today, and read these books below!
> 
> Also today at 5pm EST Hazelthewriter is having a stream with black cosplayers on her youtube so I recommend supporting this too!
> 
> Enjoy looking at these books and Authors up!
> 
> P.S: I stan ya'll (Even though our appreciation chats are cults now.) <3

1.Zadie Smith: She writes a lot of different genres and stories. I recommend N.W, Swing Time, and White Teeth. But she has many other amazing books you should check out.

2.'Sing, Unburied, Sing' by Jesmyn Ward. I never actually read anything by them but this book seemed interesting.

3.'Homegoing' by Yaa Gyas.

4.'Whatever Happened To Interracial Love?' by Kathleen Collins

5.'The Hate U Give' by Angie Thomas.

6.'An American Marriage' by Tayari Jones

7.'Children of Blood and Bone' by Tomi Adeyemi.

8.'You Can't Touch My Hair' by Phoebe Robinson.

9.'Hum' by Jamaal May.

10.'Loving Day' by Mat Johnson.

11.'The Star Side of Bird Hill' by Naomi Jackson.

12.'The Awkward Thoughts of W. Kamau Bell' by W. Kamau Bell.

13.'The Underground Railroad' by Colson Whitehead.

14.'Black Man in a White Coat' by Damon Tweedy.

15.'Dear Martin' by Nic Stone.

16.'The Changeling' by Victor Lavalle.

17.' A Brief History of Seven Killings' by Marlon James.

18.'We Cast a Shadow' by Maurice Carlos Ruffin.

19.'Such a Fun Age' by Kiley Reid.

20.'The Girl With The Louding Voice' by Abi Daré.

I haven't read many of these books but now, I have a very long list and I hope you do too.


	21. Day 20- Chariot Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we race Chariots
> 
> or
> 
> being competitive is too much sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this almost didn't happen, Tuesdays vibes dropped after like 6...
> 
> but I wrote, and the discord helped. 
> 
> apparently we all could use some good vibes so I'm hoping this gives everyone some
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some races, thanks Neeks for the winner.
> 
> P.S: Love you guys, have a good day! <3

Most of the camp was waiting for this day to come around. Chiron likes to plan chariot races to give the campers something to do, and today was the first one. Everyone had their chariots ready to go, the Athena cabin's chariot was driven by Malcolm this time, with Annabeth at his side. Their chariot was built for defense and speed. They were prepared to take out as many other chariots as they could.

The Apollo cabin's chariot was gold, once again but made for speed and had a wider walking space for Lee and Kayla to switch off from horses to bows and back. They were built to go fast and to sabotage, it would be easy to take them out if you managed to hit them. The keyword is managed, the Apollo kids were excellent shots.

The Hermes cabin's chariot looked like it was built last night by a collection of parts they probably stole. It was a bunch of different colors and built to destroy other chariots. If anyone looked close enough they would think the cabin wasn’t even trying. But Connor and Laurel were controlling the Chariot, so it would be hard to take them down.

The Aphrodite Cabin’s chariot was one of the more normal ones. Sure, it had drawings of doves going up the sides and was a light pink color. But it wasn’t shiny like Apollo’s or like Hermes’, it was balanced. Mitchell was controlling it with Lacy, it was the first time for both of them and they were nervous. Mitchell tried to talk to his boyfriends but...they were a little preoccupied.

“You’ll eat my dust,” Lee said with a smirk looking at Connor who rolled his eyes.

“All you have is arrows, just you wait. You’ll be going down.” Connor said, shrugging.

“You both are losing, I will beat you. I'm an Athena kid. A strategy is my thing.” Malcolm said, shrugging. “Right Mitchell?”

“Huh? Oh yeah sure,” Mitchell said coming out of his own head.

“You okay?” Lee asked.

“Yeah, I’m just excited can’t wait for one of you to win, honestly.” 

“Okay, but if somethings up, tell us okay Dove?” Connor said and Mitchell nodded.

“I will don’t worry about me,” Mitchell said as they were all called back for the race to begin.

The race started normally with the Ares cabin taking out most of the chariots. Mitchell was surprised that their chariot was still standing as Lacy cheered in the back. Up ahead he could see Arrows flying through the air and hitting the Hephaestus cabin’s wheels knocking the chariot over as the Hermes cabin flew past Jason and Nyssa. 

“We’re coming for you Lee!” Connor yelled.

“Give it your best shot,” Lee called as their chariot sped up.

Mitchell carefully dodged more fallen chariots as he kept up with his boyfriends. He was surprisingly in fourth place. He watched as all three of his boyfriends tried to take each other out, seemingly to have forgotten that Mitchell’s chariot was behind them. He had to dodge the fallen Athena cabin chariot when Lee finally got a good shot to take it out and that left Connor and Lee to fight amongst themselves. Meanwhile, Mitchell swerved around them and pushed ahead, crossing the finish line first. Lacy started to cheer with the rest of cabin 10 as Lee and Connor looked on in shock.

“I can’t believe we forgot about him,” Connor said watching Mitchell’s siblings praise him and Lacy.

“Me neither, he’s sneaky,” Lee said.

“You two were way too busy fighting to notice him. It was kind of funny.” Malcolm said, “I Think you sprained my ankle Lee, you suck.”

“Sorry,” Lee said. Not really sorry because it was a competition.

Mitchell walked over to them with a smile, “I won.”

“Yeah, Proud of you,” Malcolm said smiling.

Lee nodded, “Next time you’re my target first.”

“I won’t go easy Lee,” Mitchell said smiling, he would take them down.


	22. Day 21-  Love and Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell is not the weakest link
> 
> or
> 
> why did I make a prompt list? it never goes the way I planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this because I couldn't get Mitchell going off to "Start a Riot" out of my head.
> 
> I may have dragged out Mitchell's fight way too much lol
> 
> I don't know what else to put here lol, we stan being in multiple discord servers together now.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: You're doing amazing, I love you guys <3

The Aphrodite kids have a lot on their plate. They are told they aren’t fighters, they should sit down and look pretty for the people actually fighting. Or, be a distraction to the other group. They just weren’t considered the fighters. This didn't annoy most of the cabin, but Mitchell was mad. He wasn’t just perfume and rainbows. He wasn’t the cabin's resident soft e-boy. The thought scared his boyfriends. There was one time they saw Mitchell fight, one time they will never forget but also never bring up.

They were at the campfire helping the Apollo kids cleanup the instruments they brought out for the night. That was when the brother that shall not be named came up to Mitchell. He grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hearing distance of his boyfriends.

“Man, I hate him.” Lee sighed packing his guitar away.

“Am I allowed to hit him again or will you guys say no?” Malcolm asked looking at Lee and Connor.

“We’re saying no, at this point Chiron is going to make you take anger management classes,” Connor told him with a sigh.

“I’m not hitting him because I’m angry, but because he won’t let us be in peace. And he’s rude.” Malcolm said.

“He may be rude, but only you get in trouble when you hit him. It’s not worth it bird brain.” Connor told him. That’s when they saw the first hit and the three of them froze.

Mitchell had knocked his brother off his feet and was glaring at him with an intense look. “Go ahead, say it again.”

“I said, I don’t know why you’re helping them, they can handle it themselves. We're supposed to be pretty. And heartbreakers, you’re really losing at two for two aren’t you?” He said getting back up only to be shoved by Mitchell who seemed to grow to be taller than him.

“Can Mitch shape-shift?” Malcolm blinked, “Why didn’t he ever tell us.”

“We never really let him have the chance,” Lee said watching.

“I’m not weak and I don’t think that stupid rite of passage matters anymore. I believe your black eye is proving it.” Mitchell twisted his arm when his brother pulled out a dagger and shoved him to the ground holding the knife.

“You’re not a real Aphrodite kid. Look at you, acting like we need to fight.” His brother said from the ground holding his arm.

Mitchell threw the dagger down and it stuck out of the ground right next to his brother. “Love comes in all shapes and sizes you moron. So if you can’t accept someone who can fight as a part of Aphrodite’s blood, are you really her kid? Maybe we should launch you in a catapult to meet Lee’s Dad.”

His brother rolled his eyes standing up and swinging his fist at Mitchell, it may have landed but Mitchell fought back before his brother ran off. Mitchell walked back over to his boyfriends back to his normal height. “Where were we?”

“Uh, the instruments are packed up and ready to take back." Lee said, "so we should take them back before my sibling's riot."

"Okay," Mitchell said with a smile starting to carry stuff with them.

"Should...should we say something?" Connor whispered, Malcolm, shook his head. 

"He looks okay. He probably doesn't want to talk about it," Malcolm told them.

Lee nodded, "that was scary...and cool though."

"Don't mess with Mitchell," Connor said following him in. The other two walked in after. They never brought the fight up again.


	23. Day 22- Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How coming out to their siblings went
> 
> or
> 
> a take on what went down when they decided to date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in support of the 24hr charity stream on Hazelthewriter's Youtube, I'm writing this chapter, they are collecting money for the Trevor project which is very important to a lot of people. Share and support anywhere you can!
> 
> Also, in light of this. I will not be posting this weekend (There might be a post Sunday, but I'm not sure). because one: I won't be able to focus on the stream and writing at the same time and Two: I don't want the chapters to be a distraction for people who need to sleep.
> 
> That being said, If you can come, try to donate! if not, share the stream. you can still support by just spreading the word!
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: Love you guys, take care of yourselves and good luck! <3

When they first got together they were excited. But then they started to be concerned about what their siblings would think of them. People knew of Lee and Mitchell dating but they had yet to announce that there were two more people to their relationship. They decided to choose a day and gather everyone to just come out with it. They knew most of their siblings would be supportive of it but they were still nervous about it. They went off individually to collect their siblings and bring them to the meeting place.

Lee stepped through the Apollo cabin and tapped on the wall to get his sibling's attention. He smiled a bit when they all looked at him with respect. “Will you guys be willing to come with me for a meeting? I have something important I want to tell you guys, but I have to do it with the others.”

“Others?” Michael asked, coming to stand in front of him and looking up.

“Ah well, that's part of the important thing I have to say. Will, you guys come?” Lee asked looking around at them.

“Of course we will take us to the meeting place,” Will said putting his head on Michael’s to tease him, already being slightly taller.

Lee nodded and led his siblings toward the lake.

Mitchell walked into his cabin and completely ignored the glare from the worst brother ever and made his way over to Lacy and Silena. “ I have a question to ask you two.”

“What is it Mitchell?” Silena asked looking at him, “Oh your love looks very different than it did a few weeks ago.”

“Yeah uh, I don’t want to tell you here but I and the others are planning a family comes out so um...can you two come with me?” Mitchell said playing with the sleeves of his shirt, something he did when he tried to hide that he was nervous.

“Come on Lacy, I want to meet Mitch’s new boys,” Silena said.

“Wait- what? How’d you know?” Mitchell asked and Silena smiled putting her arm through his as they walked out with Lacy.

“We’re children of the love God, brother dear. We can see all kinds of love.” Silena told him and they walked towards the lake.

Malcolm didn’t go into his cabin. He knew where to find his sister with Percy. There was something blooming between them but they both were mutually pining for each other. It was ridiculous. “Annabeth,” he called and she stopped mid-swing at Percy to look at him.

“Oh hey Malcolm, did you need something?” Annabeth asked and he nodded.

“Can you um...come with me for a few minutes. This shouldn’t take long but it’s pretty important to me.” Malcolm said looking at her.

Annabeth nodded and followed him out of the stables. “So where are we going?”

“To meet the others at the lake.”

“Is this about your crushes?” Annabeth asked, “You finally asked one out?”

Malcolm smiled a bit, “You’ll see Anna.” he said walking with her to the lake.

Connor hunted down Laurel and Travis. He loved all his siblings and the unclaimed. But he felt closest to the two of them. When he found them he wrapped his arms around Travis’ neck and smiled at Laurel. “I request the two of you to come with me. It’s important.”

“Is it a prank?” Travis asked. Connor shook his head.

“No, it’s important to me that you come with me to see some other people so I can tell you something important.” Connor said, “So, please will the two of you come with me.”

“Yeah, lead the way Connor,” Laurel said with a smile. Connor nodded and grabbed their arms running to the lake.

Now that everyone had been gathered, their siblings stood next to each other patiently. Lacy and Silena were smiling reassuringly at the nervous four, while the others looked curious. Malcolm noticed the look Annabeth had, she would figure it out in seconds.

“We should rip it off, like a band-aid,” Mitchell said, “It’s quick, just say the four of us are dating!”

“Does that sound too, nervous though? Too confident?” Lee mumbled.

While the four argued quietly, realization dawned on their siblings. “So, they are cute together,” Laurel said.

“Very chaotic and wholesome in one relationship, people will love this.” Michael said, “I can’t wait to tease Lee.”

“They look really nervous to tell us,” Kayla said and Lacy nodded.

“They’ll figure it out.” Annabeth said, “look they’re turning back to us.”

They looked at their siblings and Malcolm took a deep breath. “So um… guys we are all dating.”

Annabeth walked over and gave Malcolm a hug. “We support you guys.”

“Yeah, you’ll keep Lee distracted, that's less fridge time for me,” Michael said.

“You’re going on the fridge later because of that,” Lee said, glaring at him but was relieved.

Travis shrugged and looked at Connor. “We’re proud of you. But we can’t stop the pranks because you’re dating them.”

“Obviously,” Connor said smiling.

He was glad the people they trusted the most accepted them.


	24. Day 26- Doctors orders (with a side of lines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Malcolm is secretly a sparkle boy 
> 
> or
> 
> I Lived Bi-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my after panel coma and I wasn't even in it! (But sleep deprivation really is a b*tch huh? I barely remember Sunday until the cryptic hours)
> 
> They raised double the goal though, a little over 1k I believe!
> 
> (I get to be in a zoom call with them soon, oh boy as if they didn't see me and Ains arguing enough I-)
> 
> also I apologize for any pain I cause in this.
> 
> uh, Warning for Sparkly Gel pen blood talk
> 
> anyway, Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: Keep being you! you're doing amazing <3

A Capture the flag game was being played because the Huntress' of Artemis was in camp for a few days. As usual they were completely destroying the campers. Malcolm and Annabeth were quickly trying to come up with a mid-battle plan while trying to avoid passing arrows. Some of the campers managed to get the hunters down a few bows but they were quickly being taken out of the battle. They hadn't made a move on the flag so it looked like they were enjoying just picking them off one by one. But Malcolm wasn't convinced that the Camp Half-Blood side would be ambushed by a bunch of little kids more talented than a majority of them.

"What if we set up the little big three around the flag? Nico, Percy, and Jason can still fight right?" Malcolm asked looking over the list of people left quickly.

"Yeah but the hunters have Thalia, she could take them on easily," Annabeth said. "Would any of the Aphrodite kids want to come charm speak them away?"

Malcolm shook his head, "no they hate to play capture the flag, and Mitchell is helping the Apollo cabin with the wounded so he doesn't have to play or be around his siblings."

Annabeth nodded. "We'll go with your first plan, hopefully, someone can keep Thalia distracted. We'll send the Stolls for the flag."

Malcolm nodded, "got it." He said running through the fighting as quickly as he could trying not to be hit. He found Percy, Jason, and Nico in the fight and convinced them to stay on the flag. He then fought his way to the Stolls. He managed to get one or two hunters out of the game before getting cornered himself. He may have already had an arrow graze his arm as he held his dagger between him and the huntress but he wasn't going down without a fight. He winced when he went to attack her only just then realizing he had been hit on his dominant arm. The huntress took advantage of that and fought harder against him. 

Malcolm knew a losing fight when he saw one. But he was also very stubborn, at least that's what his boyfriends say. He doesn’t think he’s that stubborn and the battle he was quickly losing totally wasn’t proof of that. He would keep fighting so he could win the game. The last thing he remembered before getting knocked out was, wow rocks are really sharp.

“Mother Fu-” Malcolm said when he woke up in a bed but he was quickly stopped by Mitchell’s hand.

“Think of the children,” Connor said getting one of his arms bandaged.

“Good morning by the way, how are you feeling?” Lee asked, having grabbed Will extra supplies and was helping him around.

“I feel like I was hit, with a bunch of rocks.”

“Well, you kind of were.” Connor said, “Don’t worry, the Hermes cabin is on the revenge and you didn’t lose any brain cells.”

“Oh thank the gods, you three don’t have any,” Malcolm said touching the bandages on his head.

“Hey there’s something in your eye, oh it’s just a sparkle,” Mitchell said, suddenly staring at Malcolm.

“I-” Malcolm said blinking, “is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s really excited because well, you bleed gel pen,” Lee said.

“I do what now?” Malcolm said.

“You’re a red sparkly gel pen on the inside, Owlboy,” Mitchell said with a grin. “And I can’t wait to use that.”

“Can I put myself back into a coma?” Malcolm asked his boyfriends who all shook their heads before Mitchell blinked.

“Oh yeah sure, if life is a fairytale and we can break the spell with a true love's kiss.”

“I hate being awake right now,” Malcolm said laying back down covering his face.

“Oh but you’d miss our wonderful faces if you were.”

“This is just a nightmare.” Malcolm said, “How did Mitchell get in here?” 

“We taught him how to break into things a while ago, remember?” Connor said.

Malcolm sighed, he was amused and mildly in pain from both the pick-up lines and his injuries. He loved his three idiots that shared a brain cell.

“Hey- Malcolm you taste like-”

“No, I’m stopping you right there. My head can’t take that one right now” Malcolm said shaking his head slowly.


	25. Day 27- Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a certain Jackson finds the OT4
> 
> or
> 
> *Insert my comment on one of bek's videos about Sally*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will a normal schedule for this thing return? maybe.
> 
> I'm finishing She-ra while writing this so bare with me. (I love Kyle so much)
> 
> Also, I'm fighting Hypnos for making me sleep early.
> 
> That being said, enjoy! this one of many because this shot is just a beginning.
> 
> P.S: I'm Sending good vibes your way and nothing is going to stop me <3

One night at the Campfire Percy was passing around his mom's blue cookies. These things were one of the camp's most famous foods. Demigods out on quests almost always brought back a plate to share with others and their cabin. Connor, Malcolm, and Mitchell kind of missed the demigod memo when they first went out of camp. Now they are kind of disappointed as they listen to most of the camp talk about the Jackson-Blofis family. They talked about how welcome they felt compared to a lot of other parents. It was no surprise that a good majority of camper’s had a less than a happy family. But from what they heard, Sally Jackson always had an open invitation to any kid that came across her home.

Malcolm stared at the cookie in his hand in silence as the others talked around him. He wasn’t used to hearing good things about other parents. Sure Mitchell’s and Connor’s weren’t bad but they chose to stay with their boyfriends rather than leaving for most of the year. Lee, on the other hand, is still hoping for his mom to come back for him.

“Hey you four haven’t met my mom yet have you?” Percy suddenly asked. Malcolm looked up to see him leaning over Annabeth with a grin.

“No, we don’t usually do the whole quest thing. Three of us haven’t seen her since the war and well, Lee never met her.” Malcolm said.

“Well, would you like to?” Percy said, “I and Annabeth are going over for family dinner and as Wise girl’s brother you already have a ticket to show up. Not that you don’t before, I just think you’d feel more comfortable.”

Malcolm looked at his boyfriends who were listening intensely to a story Leo was saying about blowing up Sally’s toaster and she wasn’t even furious at him. He listened a few seconds before turning back to Percy and nodding. “Yeah, it’ll be good to get out of camp for a little bit.”

“Good! And we’ll be spending the night so pack a bag and uh...warn Lee about my little sister so that his ukelele is safe.” Percy said. “We’ll leave tomorrow afternoon.”

“Okay Percy, we’ll see you then.” Malcolm chuckled and went to join his boyfriends in listening to everyone’s stories of the Demigod mom, Sally Jackson.

~~~~~~

The next day went by fast as the boys waited for Percy and Annabeth to take them to dinner with them. They were all curious too about Percy’s family, Malcolm heard Annabeth say things about Sally and Medusa’s head at one point years ago and he kind of wanted to know the story about that.

“Hey, guys are we ready for my mom's infamous blue food?” Percy called as he got to the tree they were waiting at.

“Yeah, we’re invested now,” Connor said.

“And I kind of want to meet your little sister. She sounds adorable.” Mitchell added with a smile.

“Let’s get this show on the road then, it's like a few hours of walking,” Percy said leading them out of the camp. 

“Only a few hours…” Malcolm shook his head following them. He noticed Lee staying quiet and staring at the ground as they walked. So Malcolm nudged him a bit so he’d gain Lee’s attention. “What’s up, Lee?”

“Just...a little nervous I guess.” Lee said, sighing, “Parents are scary.”

“This feels like a good thing for us, Percy’s mom doesn’t sound bad,” Malcolm said.

“Yeah, but what if she doesn’t like us...me,” Lee mumbled.

“Hon, she’ll be crazy not to love you and she still loves Leo so I think we're safe,” Malcolm said.

~~~~  
When they made it to the Jackson-Blofis apartment, Percy just led them in without warning. “Mom, Paul we’re here!”

“Percy!” A high-pitched voice yelled before a small child came out of nowhere and attached herself to Percy's legs.

“Hello Estelle, I brought new friends. Lee, Connor, Mitchell, and Malcolm.” Percy said patting her head, “Guys, this is my sister Estelle.”

“Aww she's so small,” Mitchell said.

“You have hearts on your face that’s so cool! Can I have some?” Estelle asked. Mitchell grinned and nodded.

“Oh, of course, I can show you how later.”

“Oh gods, Mitchell’s going to make my sister an E-girl.” Percy groaned.

“Oh hush Percy, let them have their fun. You boys and Annabeth are just in time for dinner! I had Annabeth Iris-message me for preferences and allergies and things like that.” Sally said walking in. “Paul will be home soon. Some of the kids at school needed his help.”

“Thank you, Mrs.Jackson,” Connor said smiling.

“Oh, you boys call me Sally. Any of Percy’s friends are welcome here.” Sally said, taking them to the dining room getting Estelle settled.

“You’re really nice...Sally.” Malcolm said, “it’s different from what some of us are used to.”

“You kids deserve some normalcy in your life and my home is the place I can allow that to happen,” Sally said as she heard the door open. “That would be Paul. you kids help yourselves we’ll join you in a second.” She said walking out.

“Your mom is cool Percy,” Mitchell said.

“Yeah, her and your sister definitely have the cool genes,” Lee said, making the plates.

“I agree and also am insulted?” Percy pouted making his own plate.

Once Sally and Paul returned they dove straight into embarrassing stories of Percy.

~~~~~  
Later that night everyone had turned the living room into a bed and Demigods were all spread on the floor while The Little Mermaid played for the 5th time. Sally smiled as she checked on them and looks at Paul.

“I’m adopting them.”

“Sweetheart, we already have like 36,” Paul said amused.

“Well, let’s make it an even 40, and let’s go to bed.” 

“Of course dear,” Paul said following her to the bedroom.


	26. Day 28- Justice for the Knife Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT4 in their vine phase
> 
> or
> 
> What happens when I've given up on the prompt list and ask everyone what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to everyone in the discords who didn't even question when I asked about vines for the OT4
> 
> I have no schedule it's gonna just be a surprise when this is uploaded now.
> 
> ...Bathroom fish...
> 
> "are u a good egg or bad egg  
> 🍳  
> I'm the pan" (I found this on Tumblr)
> 
> Enjoy! (This is the most crackfic this fic has gotten...I'm sorry)
> 
> P.S: hope these give you the vibes you need <3

Malcolm and Drew were once again arguing at breakfast. Connor was watching from the Hermes table. Connor was sure this was going to end in a fistfight.

In several seconds they were fist fighting.

“Can I have my waffle, can I PLEASE have my waffle?” Connor yelled at them.  
~~~~~~~~

Mitchell sighed as he slowly packed Lee’s Flannels in a Divorce bag. When Connor busted down the door.

“I get the barbie hairstylist toy in the divorce,” Connor yelled pointing at him.

“So no head?” Mitchell said sadly. Connor shook his head holding his hands out for the box. Mitchell did the only thing he wanted to do at that moment and smashed it to the ground.

~~~~~~~~  
Connor was planning a very important prank on his boyfriends not realizing they were right behind him.

“What the F*ck is up Kyle,” Lee said laughing when he jumped out of his hiding spot.

“That is rude. It was a perfect prank too.” Connor sighed.  
~~~~~~~~~

Though the three of them got caught in one of Connor’s pranks later that day and Malcolm was scared by Connor coming around a corner.

“Stop, I could’ve dropped my Croissant!”

“I-, Malcolm you’re not holding anything?” Connor said.

“And?” Malcolm said as they left together.

~~~~~~~  
Lee was watching the kids of the apollo cabin run around the cabin while he sat on his bed. He was strumming his guitar in concentration before looking over at Malcolm who was with him today.

“Look at all those chickens,” Lee said and Malcolm stared at him before laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~

Mitchell was walking with the others before he saw the directions sign and his mouth moved before his brain.

“Roadwork ahead? Uh...yeah I sure hope it does.” He said and Connor started laughing while the other two just looked at him in confusion.

Mitchell just shrugged and continued walking to the dining area,  
~~~~~~~~~~

Connor was trying to read something, the sentence was in fact “Fresh avocado” but his brain decided to mess with the spacing and letters and the thing that came out of his mouth was not like the sentence.

“Free Shavacado,” Connor had said loudly and Malcolm who wasn’t even listening just nodded.

“Yeah, he didn’t deserve that.”  
~~~~~~~~~

Malcolm was reading something out loud before he got to a part he didn’t like.

“Uh, Malc can you read?” Connor asked. Malcolm shook his head.

“No, I can not. I’m Malcolm, 18, and I never learned how to read.”

“But...you can,” Lee said.

Malcolm closed the book and threw it away. “Nope forgot how.”

~~~~~~~~

Malcolm left them alone for 10 minutes, ten. But he walked into Mitchell standing on a table with his sunglasses on, Lee playing the Trombone, and Connor using a stove, where did he get a stove? like it was drums and they were just playing loudly. Malcolm took a deep breath and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~

Lee was walking when he saw Mitchell run past him with something sharp. "Mitchell, what do you have?"

"A Knife!"

"No!!" Lee yelled chasing him down taking the knife. "You're grounded get on the fridge."

"What? no"

"get on the fridge!"

"This house is a f*cking nightmare!" Mitchell yelled.


	27. Day 29- Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when someone bets the OT4 to stay apart
> 
> or
> 
> this was supposed to be angst but those arent the vibes today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reset my computer and lost my notes, F in the Chat.
> 
> anyway, I really only have 2-3 days left of this planned so I'm not sure what to do with this information.
> 
> But Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: Love you guys <3

They couldn’t exactly remember which camper it was that made them act this way, but the 24 hours was a rough one. They were told to spend the next 24 hours without each other at all. Which, after spending nearly every moment together in some way since they brought Lee back, kind of made them Anxious.

Connor started spending his time in his cabin. Catching up on the pranks and miniature heists he wasn’t a part of. He listened to his siblings and was distracted for most of the day. While he was helping Laurel steal things, he caught a glance of Malcolm and Annabeth, he almost ran over to him before remembering the bet. He watched them leave as Laurel ran back out with stuff from Drew’s side of the cabin.

“What’s up, Connor?” Laurel asked. 

“I kind of miss them annoying me and pranking them,” Connor said.

Laurel patted his shoulder as they walked. “It’s only for 24 hours.”

“This may be the worst 24 hours of my life.” Connor groaned.

On the other side of camp, Mitchell and Lacy were very much avoiding their cabin for the day. They usually did this, but at night was when Mitchell escaped to his boyfriends. So maybe he was a bit worried about that. He was thinking about it as Lacy stopped and Mitchell ran into her.

“We’re here.” Lacy said, “That hurt.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking,” Mitchell said, playing with his sleeves.

“Oh? About tonight?” Lacy asked as they sat in their usual spot to avoid Drew. Mitchell nodded slightly, “Well, we’ll just sleep in my fort or whatever tonight. I wouldn’t want to be near him either.” 

“Really? You think we’ll get past Drew?” Mitchell asked and Lacy nodded.

“We can just tell Valentina. She’ll deal with Drew.” Lacy said with a grin that may have been a little evil.

Malcolm read through his books to keep his mind distracted from wanting to check on his chaotic boyfriends. They would be snuck out of camp if they won the bet. It was only for 24 hours. They would survive for that long, Malcolm was sure. They had their siblings like Malcolm had Annabeth and his books. They’ll be fine.

“You have been on the same sentence for the past 30 minutes.” Annabeth suddenly said.

“I have not, I’ve...been just staring at it,” Malcolm replied, shaking his head.

“Let’s go on a walk you need out of this cabin. Are you sure you're the one with the brain cell?” Annabeth said, taking his book.

“Rude. and yes I am.” Malcolm said, sighing. "But fine let's go on a walk." He said, following her out of the cabin.

Malcolm walked with her as they went down to the lake. He tried to keep his mind on his sister this time.

Lee didn’t even have time to think about his boyfriends in the day. His siblings kept him busy with helping in the infirmary or playing his guitar along with them. It was at night when it hit the hardest for him. He wanted to sleep next to them.

“Lee, if you don't sleep they’ll be worried when you guys win that date tomorrow,” Will said from his bed.

“I know but I just can’t...it’s too empty.” Lee groaned, looking over at him.

“I have a bear from Nico you could borrow?” Will said, tossing him the bear from the floor.

Lee took it and held it close. “It’ll do, I guess.” He said rolling over. He couldn’t wait until the 24 hours were over.

The next day the camper went up to them individually to say that they had won and that there were several siblings a little annoyed with him that now he’d have to help sneak them out of camp.


	28. Day 30- The End(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Now, a letter from our Author.

Dear Readers, (Neeks, Bek, Harvey, Soul, Ainslie, and Taylor...I could name drop more regulars but honestly I haven't figured out just who is all reading this)

I Started this collection as something that I never thought would gain so much popularity in this community. It was going to be something I thought, one maybe two people would read and then drop it. Or they'd get bored with it half way through and stop reading. I was fully expecting for this thing to get like 10 likes.

But, it blew up in my face. Harvey, Neeks, Soul, and Bek made it their personal goal to spam comment on every chapter and I love them for that. I'm glad they also enjoyed some random adult in the chats of the streams writing (-and fixing-) the OT4 timeline. This collection has brought me friends, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

So this is the last day of the challenge, the final 'chapter'. I was going to end it, I was fully prepared to just stop writing this on day 30. But now, I'm not. I love Camp Content too much to end it right now (-also from a 2am decision but anyway-). 

I have a plan though. As I uploaded for more or less every single day for the past month, I won't lie and say that wasn't draining. I will be changing my upload schedule. I'll either do two days a week or one day a week. -you can choose that- 

I will also update the collection summary and repeat something I haven't for a month. This story is by a fan for the fans (and content creators I love you) So, you can send in prompts, something you don't want to upload on your own, requests. And I'll get to then and give you credit.

All this being said, The "Day 31- Pride" is the next chapter and won't be here until friday.

We've come to the 'end' of my story, but it's never over. Not only do the creators get excited seeing Matchollee work, so do I. These four minor characters own my heart (-with Michael..  
..-) So don't stop creating!

Anyway, Thank you for tuning in to my long winded rant thats usually confined to two paragraphs before a chapter starts (I gave myself to much freedom). Thank you for the Kudos, for the comments, and for the support. I will be back friday.

-They'll be reading this, I will be emotional as it happens-

Thank you,

Tiffany (Whytewolf64)

P.S: I love you 💜


	29. How they got together Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which I write the most vague and chaotic way Lee and Mitchell got together.
> 
> Or
> 
> Hi, hello, this is made in cryptid hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I a few days early? Yes. Do I care? No. 
> 
> I have to please the people. (And this is funny)
> 
> Its also only a few sentences and I got bored So-
> 
> I'll let everyone know the schedule in fridays notes-
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S: I LOVE YOU

It was lunch at the dining pavillion. Everyone was chatting to their siblings when a hush fell.

Mitchell stands on the table of his cabin pointing at Lee and screams "Lee let me love YOU!"

Lee looks at him embarressed and frozen, not expecting the small, precious boy of cabin 10 to scream so loud. But in the end he agreed. Because he's cute.

Thats it. Thats the story. Send tweet.


	30. This isn't dead, my vacation extended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a page long note about things happening to both camp content (and a surprise)

Hi, welcome back. We need to dust things off.

First off, today is the 24hr panel on HazelTheWriter's youtube! It's at 8pm est and its for charity so stream,donate, and share if you can! I'll be on as a few different characters (5am est is my streamer debut B) ) but there are going to be many other amazing creators onbthe stream!

Secondly, Camp Content isn't over. I have plans to write but I wrote about the ot4 for a month and while I want to talk about the strawberry fields the motivation to sit down and write it out isn't completely there yet! However, I do kind of have another hyperfixation at the moment.

That leads us to the third thing! 3x2 and friends is a group of CHB OC's made by Amazing people such as, Ry.Dayhaven, Wise_G1rl(or Ainstrology), Taylor.cosplays, ArtemisOutrider, Tealthefox.cos, and TheTurtleKing7....3(Kidding Neeks Ily, but everyone its TheTurtleKing72) on Tiktok. I also have an OC for this group! And soon they'll be coming to papers near you!

Lastly, when I do start writing again these two stories will be alternating fridays.

Thank you for coming to my ted talk (sometimes i need to be restricted to the notes section)

Sending good vibes!

\- Tiff


	31. the end of the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our curtain is closing.

Hello Readers,

I know you were hoping for a continuing of Camp Content. But I can no longer find the motivation to keep this ship sailing.

Camp Content will always have a place in my heart. I'm currently sitting with the most amazing people I would never had met without this story, without the OT4. But sometimes good things must come to an end. 

The relationship between Malcolm, Mitchell, Lee, and Connor will always be in these words and have a special place. I feel they would never be endgame personally, things change and events happen. This was my version of the ship, theres other versions of this ship out there and there are other shios these characters can be put with. They would find their own paths to take, they were never really ment to stay completely together in my version of the story (i heisted Lee after all)

Camp Content is finished. The curtain closed. Thank you for holding out for this story and keeping it alive.

It was fun but now i'm leaving it to you all.

Love you all and sending good vibes, i'll continue writing other things but Camp Content has reached its end 💜

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Where there is Anger, there is Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234691) by [ThatsCrazyRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom)
  * [The Cost- A Percy Jackson Fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301411) by [Ainstrology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainstrology/pseuds/Ainstrology)




End file.
